Ribbon Slave
by HellsxFirexBunny
Summary: In her own home, attacked by Kishu, takes her back to his planet. What will the Mews Mews do? How will Ichigo react when she wakes up? Not to mention Pai and Tart! Watch Ichigo's life unravel before her coffee rose colored eyes R&R-Lemon-
1. Catching up In the Rain

No matter how hard Ichigo tried, she never wanted to be at the cafe, just so much to do. Mint walked over to Ichigo, "We are closing." her eyes were closed, and she seemed more prissy. Ichigo titled her head to the side. "Huh, what's wrong with you?" Mint ignored the red haired girl and went in the bathroom to change to her normal outfit. Pudding sighed, rubbing her arm, Ichigo looked at pudding. "Hey pudding, what's wrong with Minto?" "I don't know but she yelled at me..." Pudding sniffed. "Hmp..." Ichigo turned her head a little to the side to see the glamorous 'Super Star' who was washing the counters off, threw the rag behind her back that landed in the sink, took what seemed like slow steps passed Ichigo. "Zakuro...you know what happened to Minto don't you?" Zakuro looked to the side for a moment, her feet stoping. "No." "Zakuro!" Mint walked out of the bathroom wondering what the yelling was about. Zakuro walked right passed her ignoring the blue haired girl, she was finally out of the restaurant.

Mint looked at her feet, she cried and sniffled. "Why..." tears fell on her black dress shoes. Lettuce tried to get close to Mint , whom just back away and ran off. "Mint!" Ichigo ran off trying to catch up with the bird. "Min-" Pudding tried to take off but Lettuce grabbed her arm. "It's okay Pudding," Lettuce voice was shy as always. "I'm sure Ichigo will help work it out, I need help closing up." "Awww..." Pudding looked down Lettuce smiled handing Pudding A broom.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Mint?! Mint Miiint!" Ichigo was now in tokyo's park, she looked around shouting for Minto. _Where did she go?_Ichigo thought to her self, then looking at the bench she saw Zakuro, with her long trench coat, cow boy hat, and glasses looking down. Walking over to the bench Ichigo looked mad.

"What did you do to Mint?"

No answer.

"What did you do..."

Still no answer.

"What did you do to Mint?!"

"I didn't do anything..." The wolf replied calm.

"What do you mean? She burst into tears when you left!"

Zakuro got up, and looked at the sky, Ichigo looked up too. "It's about to ran...I must go.." Zakuro walked away.

"Oh no you don't tell me what you did to Mint!" Zakuro sighed ignoring Ichigo.

The rain poured down, Ichigo hung her head in sadness. She turned around and ran to the direction of her house. The rain was sure comeing down. It hurt her arms and her maid like outfit weighed her down. She was at the steps of her house, using the spare keys under the welcome mat, she unlocked the door and walked in. "Mom...Dad?" No one awnsered she sighed, closing the door behind her, locking it.

She went up stairs to her bed room, "I can't wait to take a bath. Get out of this uniform so wet." She smiled and turn on her bed room lights. Masha woke up taking off to float around. Ichigo giggled deciding to call Mint later, she undressed , the uniform splattering on the ground. She kicked it to the side, walked into her bathroom and turned the hot water on. Once filled, she slipped in Masha right by her side. She stared at the ceiling closing her eyes.

- - - - - -- -- - -- -

Kisshu appeared out of the air in Ichigo's kitchen with a small smirk on his lips, he opened her fridge and took out a pourable container of what look like red juice. He placed it on the counter, removed the flabby lid. and dropped a pill in the liquid making it bubble and turn a light green. "See you soon Kitty..." put the lid and juice back in the fridge and returned back to thin air when hearing foot steps on coming down.

"Man I'm thirsty!" Ichigo announced to Masha who floated happily beside her. Ichigo wore pink Pajama's with a deeper hot pink cat print. She looked in her fridge, pulled out the green colored juice. "Hm? I thought Mom made cherry flavored today not kiwi...or is this even juice...Oh well..." She hoped over to a cabinet and bringed down a tall glass, poured the juice in, and took big gulps of the juice, she quickly rushed to the sink to spit some of the liquid out. "Ewww! What the heck! That was no juice!" She wiped her mouth and felt dizzy, "whoa..." Masha alarm went off saying 'alien'. Ichigo looked around, "Huh? There's no Aliens around here."

"Are you sure about that Kitty?" A all too familiar voice came from behind her, quickly she whipped out her pendent. "Dont think so!" Kisshu whirled kicked her. Ichigo went flying across the room and hit a wall, just to make a dent, her body slid to the ground. She heald her arm yelling. It was bleeding and had deep cuts. "Should of not heald on the glass Kitten." The alien frowned. Body Shacking, She slid to the pendent. Kisshu whooshed down next to her, pinning her down from behind by steping on her cut up arm. She screamed in agony, slowly her eyes closing. Kisshu picked up that cat and smiled, he teleported on too her roof.

"I hope you are going to enjoy your other room." He floated up to the sky , with a blink he disappeared.

- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - -- -- -- - -- -- - -- - - - -- -- - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - -

R&R

please tell me if the characters are a bit ooc, or alot and what I can do to help it


	2. Awake In a Bad Reality

Ichigo felt something cold on her cheek, she groan trying to sit up. "Hmmmnhn..." She tried to sit up. She opened her eye too see a blank grey room, with a small bed with thin grey sheets. "What the heck!" She shot up and looked around. Her heart stop beating for a moment. Her hand went up to touch her head. "What's the last thing I remember...Mint cried...It rained...Went home to take a bath..." Her thoughts stopped mid way when a pain shot up in her left arm. "Ahhg..." Her coffee colored eyes averted to her bandaged arm. "I can't move it..." She touched her left wrist. Kishu walked in, and smirked at Ichigo, whom looked pathetic.

"Kishu!" Ichigo sounded surprised, but truly wasn't. "Hello Kitty." He sounded so happy, which made Ichigo hiss. "Where am I?!" The burning glare hit Kisshu's eyes, forcing him to take a step back. "You are in your room." "Huh?" She tilted her head to the side. No way this was her room, her room was full of colors not some dull cold area. "That's right, Hope you feel comfy!" Kisshu laughed. "No! Take me back to my house now!" Ichigo screamed.

"Sorry kitty, Can't."

"Why Not!"

"Because you are my slave now,"

"WHAT!? LIKE HELL!"

"Hey I will be a good master just do what I say like a good kitten."

Ichigo tried to launch forward, but something held her back, infact almost chocked her self. "Frisky much?" "Shut Up! Leave me alone!" The cat screamed again, touching her collar, its long chain conacted to the wall. She had no more words. She had to find someway out. Kishu shrugged. "Fine then, I will check up on you later." The alien turned his back, hearing Ichigo hiss.

The cat waited for the door to close. "I have to find some way out..." She stood up, stumbled but regain balance. "agh..I still feel dizzy..." Her chain had became longer since now Kisshu was gone. This place is so weird. She walked over to her bed, sat on the top. She looked at the ceiling again, wondering what to do. Then she remembered her mew mew pendent. She wondered if Kishu had got it.

She looked down at her legs. She still had her pj's on. A terrible thought raced her mind. What if Kishu violated her while she was knocked out! "He wouldn't have the guts!" She yelled. She unbutton her pj top to reveal a lose sport bra of some sort. She blushed reaching in. Too her relief, she felt her pendent. The shape. The feel. The small stones and curved symbols. Yup, definitely hers she decided retreating her hand and buttoning her shirt.

She was getting so excited thinking about sneaking out at night, using her strawberry bell and getting back to the other Mew Mews! All of the sudden a pain strike up in her arm. She winced. "I will have to wait to this limb heals..." Ichigo whispered to her self. Sighing, she flopped on to her pillow. Yes, the next three weeks would be hard for her but she faced worse...right?

**_Meanwhile_**

Kishu was having a ball, he was jumping on his bed doing flips and twirls. "Yay! I finally got Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo hehehe!" Kishu belly flopped on his bed, still giggling. He felt like he was acting like a little school girl. He rolled off his bed willing to check up on her till his memory traced back.

Her Hateful glares.

Her Hissing.

Her Screaming.

Her resistance.

Kishu looked down at the ground, and her arm, it was bleeding all over him, when he laid her down on his bed. He had thoughts about defiling her, but he wasn't going to do anything of the sort unless she would feel and react to it. He remembered her wining in pain, the deep cutts, so he took the libiraty to clean the wounds for her and bandage them up. Thinking also, he decided too put her in a 'special hostage room'. The type of room were princess, nobles, and lords would be intill their rancid would be paid.

He thanked himself for also remembering too put on a 'magical' leash on Ichigo, or else she would end up hurting her self. He rubbed the back of his head. He remembered her House, he had to go back to find the Pendent. Nothing about her parents consider him, he played Ichigo's answering machine which seemed to work in his favor, the message. He would go first thing in the morning. He turned around to his bed and went to sleep.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - -

CRAP! I sooooo rushed the end their. Sorry guys. Well anyways R&R. Good flames are somewhat encouraged (not comments such as "you suk" but comments on helping me get the characters on track and such)


	3. Rewind! FastForward! Play!

Yay more reviews! Okay here is the deal I may put a lemon in the story later on, but might need some help if I decide that...I don't really know what happens during 'it' -blushes- well yall vote on that and I will think about it.

In this chapter it will be the other mews, Ichigo's parents, and other things.

Note: I never been taught Grammer, Im sorry guys :( , I wish I could take a good english class where I can actually learn stuff but the school I used to go to had shitty english teachers. -sigh-

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -

_ReWiNd ReWiNd _

Kishu couldn't help but stock the little kitty mew as she ran home from school. Her skirt showed her legs and her red hair flew in the wind. She had a big smile on her face, and he had wondered why. _I bet it has something to do with that earth boy._Kisshu grind his teeth, he hated when Ichigo had her attention on other boys (like it was ever on him). She ran up the steps, twirling. "He kissed me! He kissed me!" She giggled, a blush coming across her face. The girl skipped inside, Kishu made sure he was at a good height before reappearing. "So this is her house?" The alien smirked. Slowly, he brought him self down to each window, desperately trying to find Ichigo. "There you are Kitty!" He placed his hand on the window, a miracle she hadn't turn around yet.

Ichigo was jumping up and down, Masha in her hand. "Yay! Masaya kissed me and he smiled right afterwards!" Masha seemed happy for the squilling girl, even though it had no idea what was going on. "Okay, I'm going to call the other mews and tell them, right after I change." She jumped up and landed infront of her dresser perfectly. Her hand touched her red scarf, it fell to the floor. Kisshu watched, eyes wide. A sweater was unbutton, thrown over her shoulder to the bed. His mouth watered.

"ICHIGO ICHIGO! ALIEN!"

"Huh?!" She turned on her heel and looked around the room. "Where?" her pace walked a little in circles, then walked to the window. Her eyes that moment were more of a rosey color then the normal coffee color. "Masha I think you are broken." She sighed. Kisshu was right above her window, upside down, his back pressed firmly on the wall. He had to have some way to have his kitten.

On the next day around 5:00pm, Kishu broke into Ichigo's room. "Shouldn't her parents be here by now?" He asked himself, his plan was worked out in his head, he was going to knock out the parents, threaten to kill them, Ichigo would be forced to go with him, She would do anything she will be told to do or else, Use the special head band to control her parents into killing her, either she kills them or he saves her, and she rewards him...with bed. He got so excited at his formulated plan he jumped and laughed. Then a red light caught his eye, curious, he walked over to the awnser machine and pressed the button. It beeped.

**You Have 3 unheard messages. **The voice sounded like a robotic women.

**Message 1: **_This is 'Book Thousand' on 314 prittry street. We like to inform you that you're book, 'Classified Wine and Pork'has been shipped in today. We hold all pre order, shipping books, for a total of 2 weeks, unless called for ahead of time. Please come by our store soon, thank you._

Kishu rolled his eyes, how useless.

**Message 2: **_I'm just calling to say hi guys, call me back later- oh and by the way this is Usagi! Hop Hop! Heehee! _

Another pointless message.

**Message 3: **_Hello, this is Blue Rose Hospital, I'm calling on the behalf of Ichigo's parents. I regretfuly say the two were in a car accident. The road was slippery , the car vered off and flipped. Both patients are in critical condition. Please come to the Hospital immediately. _

Kishu's eyes went wide. "Kitten's parents are in a hospital?" He blinked. Well at least this makes his plan SO much easier or SO much harder.

A sound of running foot steps meet his ears. "Ichigo." He vanished, with a smirk.

**_-0- The other Mew Mews who are wondering...In the present-0-_**

Lettuce stared out of the window, a sad expression on her face. Pudding, ran and jumped on her back, starlling Lettuce only a little bit. "Is Ichigo here yet!?" She asked hopeing for a good answer. Lettuce shook her head, "No, I'm sorry pudding...". Mint scratched the back of her head. "Maybe she's sick?" ."Maybe," Zakuro voice made everyone jump. "She did stand in the rain for a bit."

"In the rain?" Lettuce tilted her head.

"Yes." Zakuro stood in the corner.

"Why was she in the Rain?" Pudding asked, trying to balance 5 plates (lazyly piled) on her tip toes, her arms pressed on the floor. She loved to do hand stands.

"PUDDING! Get down!" Mint screamed causing Pudding to panic and drop the plate's crashing on the floor.

Pudding jumped on a table, and looked down. Lettuce shot Mint a glance. "Don't yell at Pudding like that..." her voice was still small.

"Why shouldn't I!?" Mint yelled ready to storm off, "Because Ichigo stood in the rain for you, worried about your attitude." Zakuro eyes were coolly closed.

"What...Why?" Everyone seemed to stop in mid motion.

"Ichigo was worried about you Mint, she asked me time after time if I did something to you." Zakuro's eyes locked on to Mint.

"D-did you tell her?" Mint asked shakily.

"No." Zakuro crossed her thin arms.

"Tell her what?" Pudding chimed in.

"None of your business!" Mint yelled.

"Mint asked me out, I turned her down too coldly I admit." Zakuro's eyes half lid.

"What?" Lettuce eyes grew huge.

A moment of silence passed through the room. Mint waited to hear Screams, Yelling, and things such as disbelief and denying.

"I'm not shocked." Pudding smiled with a teasing tone. "WHAT!" Mint yelled, Lettuce titled her head to the side shyly. "I'm not shocked either Mint." Suddenly the snotty girls shoulders and head hung down in defeat.

"Back to the task at hand, Ichigo been gone for about 3 days. No trace of her." Zakuro uncrossed her arms to put them on her hips.

"We should go see her! Check up on her at her house" Lettuce smiled. "Yay! Lets go Lets go!" Pudding cheered.

"I'll go ask if we can close down today, I'm sure we can since a big storm is heading this way, most of the costumers evacuated or staying inside their homes."

The girls circuled around. Lettuce comforting Mint, Pudding teasing Mint, Mint yelling at Pudding, and Lettuce asking everyone to calm down.

- - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

R&R :D

Im re watching the series to get a fresh view heh


	4. Clean with a Smile

Ichigo woke up to an odd feeling in her body. "Hn?" She sat up and yawned. "Hello kitty!" Kishu yelled popping out from no where. Ichigo was caught by surprise. "Ahhhh!" she fell off her bed. "Ow ow ow ow..." She sat up from the floor again, giving Kishu a cold glare. "You sleep okay, hun?" Kishu walked over to the wincing girl. "I'm fine! Get away from me!" She commanded. Kishu smiled at this, "Well isn't that funny a slave is commanding a master!". "You are _NOT_ my master!" she screamed.

"Hm, really? Well how come you're going to clean my room if you aren't my slave?"

"Who said I was going to clean your room?"

"I did!"

"Oh, no I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" Ichigo stood up getting close to Kishu. "Uh-oh Kitty I feel threaten, Leash chain activate." Ichigo raised a eyebrow then fealt tugging. "Ahhhhhh!" The chain lifted her up as it violently dragged her to the spot where she was the first time she woke up in the odd room. Ichigo hit the floor with a thud. She winced and so did Kishu. "That must have hurt." He smiled. "Nya..." She laid on the floor, she hated how she couldn't go Mew Mew on his ass in till her arm had completely heal.

"Now, Ichigo I must put something on you." Kishu bent down to her and touched the side of her face. Ichigo tried to bite him but he lucky withdrew his hand. "No need to bite." He smirked as he took out a black ribbion with a wierd metal like charm on it. He tied it around her neck tightly. "Nhn? What is this?" She looked up at him. "That Charm will make you obey me, of course it has a few set backs." Kishu thought about it for a moment. "What kind of set backs?" Ichigo worried as she touched the Charm. "I don't know, just obey me, and we won't have to find out." He smirked. "But I don't want to obey you!" she yelled at him, getting angrey at his smirks.

Kishu put a hand on the metal collar, it turned to a light blue color and droped to the floor with a cling. "Stand up." Ichigo did what she was told a little afraid if she was going to be killed my one of those 'few set backs'. Kishu grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, while with her bad wrist he grabbed so gently, that to Ichigo's surprise it didn't hurt her. He teleported with her in his arms to the top of his bed. She bounced up and down on the mattress and looked around. "Yuck! It's so gross!" Honestly, it was a pig stye. "Clean it." Kishu smiled laying down on his bed, Ichigo shot him a look, but one again afraid of the set backs of the charm she took a step down from his bed, and picked up what look like dirty cans of un illegible writing on the front. "Ewww..." "Put them in that bag over there." Kishu pointed. She obeyed and sighed.

_She looks so unhappy..._Kishu thought to himself watching Ichigo clean up.

_I miss him...I miss his smile..._Ichigo thought as her hand tounched something gooey. _I would do anything to get away from her right now. I wonder if my parents are worried about me? _She asked her self in her mind as she picked up another un illegible can. _I hope the Mews Come for me..._The kitty sighed, then sadly slipped on a can, "Ahhh!" she broke her fall on her bad bandaged arm. The pain was a shock. Kishu sat up from his bed, he saw 'his' Ichigo on the floor.

_Is she ok?_ he wondered.

Ichigo had a tear in her eye, but she wiped it away preying that Kishu didn't see it. She continued on with cleaning. Kishu relaxed a little, and sat back watching the little kitten work. Sweat was on her forehead, she wiped it away in slow motion almost with her pj sleeve. She looked over heated, she felt over heated, she was over heated. She looked at Kishu, he was still watching her, and keapt hs eye on his kitten for 2 hours.

With a small smuge of happines, Ichigo Picked up her last bit of trash.

_Oh great! My last bit of trash! Lets see what we have here. Bandages, in the bin. Can, in the trash bag. Knife, uhhh in the bin? Weird green bag with a nasty scent- trash bag. Clean bundle of cloths - bin. Another piece of metal looking thing, trash...bag "_AHHHHH! Bloody cloth bloody cloth!" Ichigo picked up a cloth that was stuck to the metal bits, but with great panic she threw the metal bit in a direction to her right, where Kishu happen to be laying at. With ease, he grabbed the metal, with the blood like cap stuck on it. _This is the cloth I used to wipe away the blood on Ichigo's arm..._He crumbled it up in his hand then threw it in to the trash bag. "Look out where you are aiming Hun!" Kishu yelled."I'm not you're 'Hun' and don't leave bloody gross stuff around here!" she shot back.

Her face was white and she tried to shake off the creepy feeling she got from the rag. She hated the look of blood. "Okay put the bin down on that Chest over there." Kishu command. Ichigo huffed but put the bin down. It had alot of stuff in there. Finally, Ichigo looked around, his area was nice for his race that is dieing. Her eyebrow raised as she felt something wrap around her hips. "Gah! Get away from me Kishu!" She tried to elbow him. Quickly, he backed away. "Aw, are you saying I can't play with my toy?" He playfully said. "I'm not you're toy!" She yelled. "Oh, that's right you are my slave." He grabbed her chin ready to kiss her. Ichigo's eyes went wide, she was getting dizzy again. "Nya..." Kishu held her up. Kishu smirked at her, she was glaring at him with coffee colored eyes.

His face got closer to hers. "Gehya! No get away from me!" She pushed Kishu away. Ichigo with force, shot away from Kishu. "Ichigo come here!" She flipped over his bed. "No way! Don't kiss me!" Ichigo yelled, she couldn't beleive this. "Ichigo! I said come here!" His voice was firm. "NO!" Masaya flashed in her mind. She loved him, not the alien, so no way she was going to let him kiss her! "Fine be that way! I will just come over there!" Kishu ran toward his toy. She quickly ran over to him, "Yes come here!" He got ready to catch her. To his shock, she grabed his shoulders and did a flip over him then ran to the other side of the room. Kishu growled. "That it I'm going to use the Charm! _Kin-"_He stopped mid way in his sentence,His mind flashed back to reading the book about how to create the charm and controll it with only his voice. He remembered if he said 'Kinorom' the lowest level of shock would be activated in the charm, and he was afraid it might hurt Ichigo.

The kitten backed into the wall waiting for something to happen, her skin boiling, explosion, her eyes popping out, but nothing came. She relaxed a little bit, that is till she was Kishu walking toward her.

"Stay away from me!"

"I'm taking you back to you're room"

"Huh, you are?"

"Yes, I had enough of you for one night."

Ichigo, still on edge, went toward Kishu. The alien grabbed her frail hand , she closed her eyes, but when she opened them she was that they were floating 3 feet from the floor of her grey room. But he droped her, she skillfully landed on her toes. "Nya?" She looked up at Kishu. "Night Kitten." He vanished leaving Ichigo alone. She sighed to her self and dragged her body to her bed. Laying down on top of the bed, she stretched out. Yawned, purred and then finally closed her eyes.

Though, she did not go to sleep.

-- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

R&R

I rushed through this one, so it may not be a good chappie. Sorry :(

I changed the genre to Angst/Romance. Becuase even if I don't mean to this is quite a MintoxZakuro, and IchigoxKishu thing here, Plus i bet i will get more reviews :3

Don't forget to vote on the lemon thang.

Also I need a little bit more help! The fan dubb I was watching had diffrent spellings for everyone, so some one please tell me what their real spelling of the names are in Jap. Anime! Thanks!


	5. Of Course!

It's been 8 days since Ichigo been from her home. She hadn't sleep, but eat and drank enough water to keep living. Her mind keept travling back to her true love. "His smile..." She closed her eyes, holding the old rag in her hand. She had wondered if he missed her as much she missed him. "Baby, scrub the chest harder, I don't want to see a spec of dust!" Kishu chanted. "Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up." Ichigo said in a rythem with her hand going in a circle on the flat surface. Then it set in, her legs wiggled, and she stumbled to the left. Kishu choose to ignore it, she might have been sick, but a good master ignores his slave. Right? The poor 16 year old girl tried to go back to her original spot but the dizzyness swriled in her head, she fell to the floor.

She waited for Kishu to taunt her but instead she heard "Get up and keep cleaning." His voice was firm. She sighed, shakly got up and countiuned polishing the big wooden box. Kishu smiled watching his kitten. She really was pretty, even if she was just normal Ichigo. "Hey Kisssshhhhu!" Tart teleported in, next to the floating Kishu. Kishu's and Ichigo's got wide and they both looked at Tart. Tart, saw Ichigo "Ahhhh! You have the old bat here!" he pointed at the red hair girl. "Runt! Runt! Runt! RUNT RUNT RUNT!" She threw the dirt rag at his face. He easily cut it in half. "Kishu! Why is she even here!?" Tart almost yelled. "Because, she is my slave." The middle older alien said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh really?! Cool! Hey make me a pudding desert!" He smirked.

"NO WAY!" Kishu and Ichigo screamed at once to Tart.

"Awww why not?" Tart looked disapointed.

"Because she is _mine_." Kishu said triumphly.

"I AM NOT!" Ichigo whined as she fell to the ground.

Kishu's face looked plain, unsure how to react to that. "Eh, she looks like ugly pale. Gross." Tart smiled and giggled.

"Like you're the one who needs to be talking!" She glared.

"Eh, what ever, I'm gonna go tell Pai!" Tart rejoiced teleporting out of the room.

Kishu on the other hand walked over to Ichigo. "Are you okay?" He lifted up her chin. "I'm fine!" She snaped away. The alien chuckled. "Oh by the way you should sleep next to you're master tonight" Ichigo blushed.

"N-no! Ew! Get away from me!"

"Awww- come here kitten" Kishu tried to grab for her , she douged it with skill.

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Why not!"

"Becuse I said so!"

Kishu grabed her wrist, and pulled her close to him. She blushed, her breathing was slow. Kishu's face was getting close to hers, "Kishu..." she said softly. Their reflection of eachother was caught in their eyes. The alien's lips were about to touch her's..."No!" She pushed away from him. Kishu suddenly looked pissed. "I love Mayasa...I only want him..." She whispered. Kishu looked down at the ground. A moment of silence passed thourgh the thick air. Kishu smirked then began to laugh. "W-what's so funny..." Ichigo asked while she looked at him as if he was a freak. "I gotta take you back to you're room!" He grabed Ichigo's upper arm and teleported back to her room.

He placed her on the ground. She looked up at him, that look in his eye made her want to kill him. "See you later Kitty." He waved and vanished.

Ichigo looked at the ground, It was spining to her. "Nya..." She fell on her knees and looked to her bed that seemed to be tipping over and over. "I must..." She crawled to the bed then shortly leaped on it. "My head..." She cried holding it.

**-0-To the other Mew Mews-0-**

Lettuce rang the door bell two times. "I don't think anybody is home..." She sighed. "Hm, maybe then we should just go." Zakuro said in a no emotional tone. Minto was looking in the Kitchen window. "It's so small..."Minto said, when actually it was a normal size for tokyo citizens. Pudding smiled,"Hey guys look! A open window!" She pointed. All the girls looked upward too see yes, Ichigo's bed room door was open. Pudding quickly climbed and fliped her way up to Ichigo's balconey. "Go unlock the door for us Pudding!" Minto called. Pudding noded and ran down stairs, ignoring the huge dent in the wall, smeared blood and glass shards.

Zakuro heard the door unlock and Pudding slamed it open. Lettuce turned on the light and gasped "Oh no!" Zakuro and Minto quickly ran in and gasped. "W-what happened?" Minto asked to no one in particulair. The wolf exaimed the dent. Lettuce went up stairs and opened Ichigo's bed room door. "Her Bed room been raided!" Pudding jumped up stairs and fliped into Ichigo's room next Lettuce. "No not raided, but a struggle scene!" The youngest Mew Mew rubbed her chin. "Oh my!" Lettuce exlaimed. Zakuro walked in the room and sighed puting a hand on her hip. "I think Ichigo was kidnapped, she put up a good fight which explains the glass , dent, and her room. She left her door open some one came in and tried to take her."

Mint was still down stairs looking around, her eyes were caught by a flashing red light. "Ichigo's awnsering Machine..." She walked over to the blinklight and pushed the button.

**Message 1:** _Hey Ichigo, how are you baby? Sorry to hear that you're parents are in the hospital. I can't fly in since my boss won't let me. Call if you need anything. Bye._

Mint's eyes went wide. Her parents are in the hospital? When did this happen? Mint sat on the steps of the stair's stareing at the bloody glass. "Ichigo...". Upstairs, Zakuro moved her foot, something chimed. She looked down. "A bell?" She bent down to pick it up, the bell was atached to a red ribbion. "Hey isn't that the necklence Ichigo's boyfriend gave her?" Lettuce tilted her head to the side. "I GOT IT I KNOW WHO KIDNAPPED ICHIGO!" Pudding yelled doing a kick in the air. "Who?" The green haired girl asked. Mint suddenly entered the room. "Ichigo's parents are in the hospital..." She said almost dead like. "Well that confirms it. She was Kidnapped by Masaya." Pudding slaped her fist in her hand.

"Ichigo found out the dreaded news about her parents, so she went to Masaya, who she tells EVERYTHING too, after she went to bed and thought the room was to stuffy, so she left the window open, but poor Ichigo didn't know she was being stocked by Masaya, he took his chance to climb up to her balcony and crawl thourgh the window! Ichigo decided she couldn't go to sleep so she thought that she would wake up but alarmed the Masaya was there he attacked Ichigo! But with her cat like powers she fdid flips around the room and his awesome swords skills he attacked her, she ran down stairs, and grabed a glass to scare away Masaya so when she threw it while he was comeing down stairs it hit his arm and blood came out! Then she ran in a circle to try to get away from him but he grabed her and threw her in the wall! And she passed out! SO then he saw his last chance to tie her up and steal her!" Pudding said in one breath almost fainting.

Lettuce supported Pudding up, "I think that is a great theory Pudding!" she smiled. "Okay We need to look furth-" "No!" Mint shouted "We need to go to Ichigo's parents and check up on them! It's what she would want!" Her eyes were glossy as she looked up to her idol. "You do that I'm going to go find this Masaya." The raven haired girl grip got tighter on the necklence. She walked over to the balcony, Pudding ran up with Zakuro "I wanna go to!" She cheered, but Zakuro turned around and said simply "Go with Lettuce and Mint." Pudding sighed and walked back over to Lettuce. With a blink of an eye Zakuro was gone.

Mint stared out of the window for a moment and sighed "Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

R&R :) poor masaya -sigh- no one seems to like him except ichigo...and a thousand other girls in the manga who have no chance :(

OMG SORRY GUYS I DIDN'T RELIZE WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COPY/PASTE SECTION I WAS TRYING TO SAVE :( IM SO SORRY!


	6. Let Go

Kishu stood in his room wondering were to put his box at. Deciding that if he must, he will put it under his bed. Dusting off his hand's he felt the air run thicker then normal. Turning around, Pai was standing there. "What do you want?" He asked already knowing the answer. "I hear that you have mew Ichigo," Pai's voice was so unemotional. "did you take her Pendent away from her?" Kishu thought about it for a moment, no he didn't he hadn't found it when he went to her bedroom, he had flipped the whole place up side down just to find it. "I'm taking you're silence as a 'no'." Pai said simply. "Could it be on her body anywhere?" He asked. "Hm, I don't know. Though I wouldn't mind finding out." Kishu chuckled. "I will go see if it's on her body, see you in a few." He waved, "I'm coming too, Tart told me that she looks sick." Pai put his hand on the wall, a green light seemed to drill in the wall's, only to forum an door that was visible. "Walk with me." Pai said walking into the hall way. Kishu crossed his arms, but walked with Pai.

"Tell me Kishu, how did you get Mew Ichigo too be 'you're slave'"

"I put a charm on her, depending on what words _**I** _say the Charm will activate, so if she doesn't want to get hurt she will do as I say."

"Hm, good once we have her Pendent and that Charm, she will be a good weapon in a fight."

"Fight? What do you mean?"

"I will alter her Pendent, and with the Charm she can fight against the other Mew Mews willing or not."

Kishu smiled. "That would be most wonderful!" Kishu came to the er... wall were Ichigo was being held captive.

**In the Room**

Ichigo, tried to untie the Ribbon around her neck, but it was determined not to get loose. "I don't want this!" She tried to yank of the charm but it too would not break it's hold. She slumped on her bed, she barely had any strength. She stared at a wall in the room, there were no doors no windows at all. She whined. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up." She buried her head in the pillow and closed her eyes. A green light illuminated in the room. The two oldest aliens walked in, "Wake up Kitten." Kishu command in his playful tone. Ichigo turned her head and sat up. "Why is Pai here?" She asked. "I'm here to get the pendent mostly." Pai answered his eyes looking down at the sickly girl. "Take you're clothes off." Kishu smirked. "W-what!" She coughed. Pai raised an eyebrow.

Kishu walked up to Ichigo's bed, grabbed her wrist to make her stand up. She fell to the ground, and looked up to Kishu. "Let go of me!" She yelled trying to get away from the golden eye alien. He quickly picked her up, and tryed to hug her mid waist. "I said get away from me!" She kneed Kishu in his grind. He gaged on nothing, cupped his junk and sat on the ground. Ichigo took her chance to run, Pai grabbed her bandage armed. She screamed in pain. "STOP!" She jumped and with all the force she could gather she kicked Pai in his hard belly. He forced to let go of her so he can bend down to throw up. She looked around the room and noticed a door that wasn't there before. Ichigo had to make the shot she took off running into the hall ways. She took out her pendent about to kiss it, when she noticed Pai had recovered and chasing her.

She ran down the Hall way, it seemed to be tipping from side to side, her pendent in her hand, she kissed it. "Mew Mew Strawberry-METAMORPHOSIS!" A blining pink white light came from the golden Pendent, but the light went dim and Mew Ichigo stood their for a moment to cough then kept running. Her speed increased, but er vision did not. Pai whipped his fan out and pointed it at Ichigo, lighting shot from the tip. Ichigo looked back her eye's wide, with amazing Cat reflexes she hit the ground, the lighting bolt grazed her hair. With a struggle, she got up and kept running. Kishu caught up with her in a moment, he tried to kick at her legs. She dodged and side kicked him. "Stop!" Kishu tried to say while still getting kicked at. Pai aimed his fan at Mew Ichigo's feet."Fuu Rai Sen!" The bolt shot from the tip, Ichigo tried to jump, but the explosion sent her flying upward and into another room, Kishu got hit by the fiery blast, but he easily stopped him self from hitting a wall.

Ichigo saw the ground coming closer and closer to her, she quickly turned on her left arm to try to soften the blow. She hit the ground making the tile like dirt to break, but more alarming was the pain that shot up in her arm and the cracking noises. She screamed at the pain. She didn't even want to look at her arm, she used all her strength that was left, to sit up. Her eyes were showing her double blurry visions of Pai and Kishu. She stood up wobbly, she couldn't even move her arm. Kishu stared at her arm in disbelief, it was twisted! "She held her hand out to the side, a bell formed out of thin air. She stood ready, "At this rate she will kill her self," Pai informed Kishu and Ichigo "She won't be able to use the bell with her arm anyways." Pai pointed his fan at the Pink haired girl, and fired another lighting bolt, Ichigo held her bell out toward her, the shock was sobered by a rainbow like shield. She quickly turned to run away but stopped. Their was a aqua colored pool, with rose petal's floating at the top. It had a minty smell to the air now that she had noticed. She looked to either way, then spotted a arch way with stairs going up. She smirked and continued to...well she couldn't run but she was coughing and sort of jugging, Kishu could tell she was about to collapse.

"ICHIGO STOP YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Kishu yelled trying to run up to the struggling Mew Mew. She looked over her shoulder too see A green and brown blur running to her. "No! I rather die then be here with you!" She yelled, the sentence making Kishu stop dead in his tracks. Ichigo was crying, and had blood dripping from her lip. She looked to the stairs and jumped over the pool, her body was giving out on her. "She will die if she lands her jump like I predict." Pai stated his voice not yelling but load enough to wake Kishu from his stare. "You leave me no choice Ichigo..." he whispered to him self, knowing the Ribbon Charm was on her some where.

"_Kinorom_!!" Kishu yelled activating the charm to an electrical shock. Ichigo felt a vibe go through her whole body. "Nhn..." She closed her eyes and her body started free falling. Kishu got a running start then jumped to catch Mew Mew Ichigo. She fell in his arms, He seemed to be going down alto faster,also bracing himself for the pool of herbal water. A sharp sting hit his back, he gasped, almost getting knocked out. He held Ichigo close to his chest, her tail and ears dissaped, she was back in her PJ's but he saw streaks of blood once they started to sink in the pool. He panicked for a moment. Using his strength he swam to the water surface, Pai held his arms out. The green haired alien tossed the soaked Ichigo into another Man's arms, as much as he disliked it.

"Where's the Pendent..." Pai laid the earth girl on the ground, without a second thought he ripped her shirt open. Kishu blushed. Pai saw nothing no pendent resting on her chest, soon though he saw something flicker to the side. He opened up her weak hand, there sat the golden prize. Sighing he picked it up and looked at Kishu "Treat her, I going to go study this and alter it." The oldest alien turned on his heel and walked away. Kishu slipped out of the pool. His face holding sadness. He carefully picked up Ichigo bridal style.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -

R&R

Man I love Pai :)

Last Chance to vote on the Lemon.

'Yay Lemon!' For lemons

'Boo Lemon!' For no lemons

(I think I already know the outcome hahaha I just want to make sure)


	7. What a Gasper

The nurse led Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding too room 713, where Ichigo's parents were in. The brown haired nurse rested her hand on the door knob, but then turned to the 3 young girls. "Girl's, please be very quite and don't touch anything. You can not touch the Victims." Her voice was stern, but she was mostly looking at Pudding. The girls nodded understanding, the nurse smiled opening the door and letting the girls in. Mint gasped, Lettuce covered her own mouth with her hands, and Pudding just stared. "What are their condition?" Lettuce asked the Nurse, her hand firmly on Puddings shoulder. Mint and Pudding couldn't help but stare.

The Nurse looked down at her papers. "Well the way the car hit, the rain, The husband tried to slam on the breaks, seeing their was a rail blocking a big ditch, the car fliped over the rail rolling once or twice. The air bags broke both of their faces, the seat belt nearly strangled them, glass shards were stuck in them along with The husband keeps calling for his wife, though his words are merely a whisper. The wife is near dead. She hasn't woke up from her coma in forever. Sadly, we don't know if the husband will recover. We estimate the women's life span 2-3 days, the man's a week or two."

Mint pulled up a chair. She looked emotionless. Lettuce nodded. "I will leave you girls alone." The nurse walked out going back to her desk. The tallest girl in the room held out a square bundled cloth. She carefully unwrapped it, Setting the cloth down first then the red picture frame on the desk in between the beds. Inside the frame was Ichigo, her mom , and her dad at a picnic near a lake. The picture gave a warm family vibe. Ichigo looked embarrass in the photo, Ichigo's mom was smiling, and Ichigo's dad had one foot on the cooler, and pointing to the sky. Lettuce sighed, Pudding was on the floor playing with a buckle of her shoe. Mint was sitting in a block like chair, it cushions were barely considered 'cushy'. "This is so horrible..." Mint stared at the bloody bodies that were covered in bandages. The 3 girls sat for an hour, none of them talking.

Pudding leaned over to whisper something in Lettuce's ear. "Okay," Lettuce stood up, "Mint, let's go eat. We can come back tomorrow after work". "I wanna go eat at a sushi place!" Pudding shouted. "Shhhhh!" Mint snapped while grabbing her coat off the back of the chair.

**Meanwhile**

Zakuro kept running, then she spotted him. He was walking on the side walk going in the direction she came from. Masaya turned left and kept walking, she fallowed him with her cowboy hat covering her eyes. _Where is he going? _Zakuro wondered getting sick waiting to approach him. Masaya finally rested on a bench. He stared at the small river in front of him. cell phone in the tan hand was checked up every second, as if waiting for something. "You Masaya?" Zakuro sat down next to him. The young boy turned to look at the mysterious women. "Yes? Do you need something Ma'm?" His voice sounded so kind. "You know Ichigo Momomiya right? The girl who _used _to wear this." She held up the ribbon bell necklace by one end. Masaya looked stun.

"What do you know about her?" She laid her hand down in her lap. The boys Carmel eyes never left the bell, his mouth open wide. "W-what happened to Momomiya?" He whispered, thanks to her dog hearing she heard him perfectly. "I was going to ask you the same thing." With her sunglasses on, she could see the young boy. "What do you mean?" He asked. "We went in her room, it was raided. There was glass, and a dent in the wall. We found nothing but the bell necklace..." He head turned a little to the side. "What!? Is she okay?!" Masaya looked alarm.

"We have no Idea. Tell us."

"Huh what do you mean?" He stood up.

"We suspect you, that you kidnapped Ichigo Momomiya."

"What! I love Momomiya!"

"Exactly." Zakuro crossed her legs.

"Huh?"

"You loved her so much, you may have taken the chance to kidnap her while her parents are in the hospital."

"Her parents are in the hospital?" His eyes were wide. "Where is Momomiya?!"

"That is what we wonder, that is what I'am asking you, Masaya."

"I don't know what you are talking about?!"

"Like I said, you are our number 1 suspect. We are investigating her disappearance our way."

" 'Our way'? "

"I'm getting impatient with you Masaya, we need to find Ichigo quickly, she could be dead for all we know, she's been missing for three days, hadn't even shown up for work."

Masaya looked down at the ground, his fist almost crushing his cell phone then losing his mind he grabbed the models wrist, she didn't even flinch.

"WHAT IS THIS 'WE' AND 'OUR' STUFF! ARE YOU A DETECTIVE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO MY ICHIGO?!" He yelled feeling panic in his throat. Zakuro easily pushed him down to the ground. He fell, his hands griping the grass. "Just answer me this, did you have anything at all to do with her disappearance?" She asked looking down at him. "No...I been trying to call her for 3 days asking if I can go to her house...she missed a school day." His voice cracked in between 'calling her' and 'missed a school day'. Zakuro didn't say anything, she turned her back on him and walked.

"W-wait!" He called out. Zakuro stopped and turned a little. "Can...I have Momomiya's necklace...please" He sounded like he was going to cry. Zakuro tossed the necklace over her shoulder. He caught the ribbon, and tied it to his wrist. Once the revan hair women was gone he too walked to where ever but this spot. This spot was where Ichigo and him used to sit together and talk. "Ichigo..." he stared at the bell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

R&R

Not the best chapter : / I feel that Mint was too touchy. Masaya, I was trying to bring out his protective side.

Well I came to the decision about the lemons...well yes there is going to be one or a few.

-crowd cheers-

Wait -hold hands up-

-crowd stares-

Its not going to be in the next chapter :D

-crowd 'aws'-

I will tell yall what chapter the lemon is going to be in, it will have the chapter name and have :Lemon: at the end, to warn all younger viewers or people who don't want to read it and keep reading the other chapters. I like to take all readers thoughts and personal (acceptal) feelings to heart...


	8. Feel the Healing Hands

Ichigo laid on Kishu's bed, that's right his. Tart and Kishu stared at the bloody and broken Ichigo. Kishu couldn't stop staring at her lips and thighs. Tart was stareing at her arm. "Ewww what is wrong with it?" Tart sounded disgusted. "It's twisted, and had re opened the cuts from the glass, plus some bruises, thanks to pai" The last part of the sentence was sneered. "Will she die?" Tart floated above her. "NO! At least I don't think so..." Kishu looked sad for a moment, then the sentence she said popped in his mind just before she passed out, _"No! I rather die then be here with you!" _. His eyes averted to the ground. She hated him, but his mind was made up that he was going to love her forever, and she would love him back, forced or not.

"Ahhh!" Kishu heard the panicking Tart. "Kishu! I got her blood on me!" The youngest alien showed his palms to the second oldest, or youngest. Vice versa. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Kishu screamed and grabbed Tart. Ichigo was crying, "Geh!". "What do we do?!" Tart yelped. "Uh, get the bandages!" Tart took out the bandage rolls. The green haired alien grabbed (more like snatched) the bandages. He used up 24 rolls of fresh bandages on the broken down kitten.

"OooOoo!" Tart smiled. Kishu wiped the dramatic sweat from his face. "Yea, I do a good job, don't I?" Kishu lauged victoriously.

"She looks like one of those things I saw in a book that Pai said I should read!"

"Really? Which are you talking about?"

"The book with the human head on top of a cat's body."

"Oh that boring stupid history book?"

"Yup! You the one wear everyone believed in their false leaders and wore think paint on their eyes!"

"She doesn't look like a Egyptian." Kishu looked at Ichigo's face.

"No but her body looks like one."

It was all true. TRUE TRUE TRUE! Ichigo looked like a mummy. Only bits of her face was shown and a couple of lose strains here and there. Kihsu sat on top of Ichigo, staring at her face. Combine pressure of the bandage and Kishu felt a pain strike in his chest. "Geh! My chest it hurts!" He floated in the air griping his shirt. "Why?" Tart asked. "I don't know!" Kishu said annoyed. "Maybe if I punch you in the chest it will feel better!" Tart smirked. "What?! Get away from me!" Kishu flew away from the laughing Tart

**Meanwhile**

Pai had the Ribbion floating in a separate doam, similar to the one he kept the Mew's robots in. The pendent in a doam. And the charm stone, all together the pillars came to a slightly bigger doam. His hands moved fast across the key alien pad. His hands rested for a moment as a visible scan crossed over the sliver curvy symbol of stone. Pai waited for the results. The results were written across the tablet. His eyes got bigger when he read the main ingredient that even made the stone semi work. "Kishu..." He gritted his teeth. The results showed Mew Aqua! Half a drop at most. The original stone that was supposed to be used, was too rare to find. So he read in scrolls. It couldn't be helped though, he had to admit it would be effective, and they could get more mew aqua thanks to Ichigo.

His hands moved again as he worked on Ichigo's pendent. Knowing exactly what he wanted to do with it. A small screen appeared in front of him, he had to break a series of codes before he could do anything to alter the outfit. Turning the pink to hot pink, and the red to black. The golden areas and things remained as is. He smirked at his work. There was no need for her to wear original colors since she would never be with the mew mews again. A small side screen appeared to the side. He clicked certain areas on the Key pad, the smaller screen showed the Pendent and the stone charm. "Infusion..." He whispered, a bright light appearing in the main doam, the finish product would be placed.

"I better go check on Kishu." He knew there was only 15 percent of threat for the new advanced necklace. He appered to the bed room and was shocked. "Kishu! Tart!" He yelled. The two boys stopped in mid air, looked up Pai. They had been chasing each other around the room, he didn't care for what reason either. His feet touched the ground as he walked to the earth girl. "What did you do to her?" He asked unwrapping the bandages.

"We healed her." Kishu and Tart smiled. "She's still in her wet clothes." Pai picked up Ichigo who was still crying. "I will just have to do it myself." He sighed. "Wait what! Like hell you are touching my toy!" Kishu glared at the oldest. "Oh well." Pai shrugged and vanished with the crying Ichigo.

**Meanwhile**

Pai appered in a green room, this time his own room. Pai laid Ichigo on his bed and began to remove her bottoms of her Pj's and slipped off the remaining of her Pj top that was ripped thanks to him. Ichigo was shaking from the cold he still didn't care. In fact he even took off her sports bra and underwear, throwing them in the pile of discarded clothes. Ichigo coughed as she was coming too. Pai got up and walked over to his shelves, scrolls and tablets surrounded the room. Pai floated to the 8th shelve from the ground, picked out a small chest to bring it back to his bed.

Carefully sitting on the bed, he opened the rosey colored wood box. Pai took out a glass jar with blue chunky cream that had settled at the bottom. Rubbing his index finger in the already unscrewed top, he keened over Ichigo's body. His hand coming closer to her face. Her eyes began to flutter. "Nhn...hn..." She breathed out. Dark blue eyes met Brown eyes. There was moment of silence between the two, he seemed to freeze above her. "Pai?" She didn't seem all there. He took in a sharp breath.

A coldness wifed over her body. She looked down, too see nothing but skin. Her skin. Wait...her's? After a moment Ichigo reacted to that she was nude and Pai was leaning over her. "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed slapping him away. A red hand mark was spotted on his cheek. "Ow! Calm down!" He yelled. "No!" she whined as her right arm collapsed on the bed. She had no energy due to energy and her sickness due to nutrition. "Please don't!" Ichigo whined. "Don't what?" Pai raised an eyebrow. "Nhn...hurt me..." She blushed looking down at her body. "I'm trying to heal you, not hurt, Mew Ichigo." Pai said plainly.

Now in a whole new embarrassment, her face lit up in a red. "So you aren't trying to do anything bad to me?" She asked again unsure. "YES! Now just relax. I will be done in a few moments." He curved his palm on her face gently, and put the cream on a cut above her eyebrow. _His touch reminds me of Masaya..._Then at the worst moment her ears and tail popped out of no where. Pai looked at the cat ears and looked at Ichigo. "It happens wh-" She began but was rudly inturputed by Pai, "Tell me later."

After 5 minutes of putting cream on Ichigo's face he trailed down to her left arm. Carefully he picked it up, Ichigo whined. "Ooooow!" Ichigo was about to turn her head to look but Pai seem to catch her gaze before. "Close you're eyes." For some reason she sensed that he was not dangerous at the moment. "Ok..." She closed her eyes blushing. Pai put one hand on fore arm then the other on her shoulder. One crack was heard fallowed by tiny smaller cracking sounds. "AHHHHH!" Ichigo cried out, He did this two more times times to turn her arm around back to normal. Tears kept falling.

10 minutes later, Ichigo had the proper cuts and bruises wrapped or taken care of. "Done." Pai said finally putting everything back in the wooden chest. "N-now what?" Ichigo asked, still a bit nervous and embarrassed that she had felt Pai's hands on her body. When he got up he turned around to pull his white sheets over her frail body. "Pai?" She asked when he started to float in the air. "Yes." He seemed to state his word. "Um, Is Kishu going to see me...like this?" She would know that he would go crazy. "No, That is why I took you to my room, he shouldn't come in here. Now rest." He vanished.

Ichigo closed her eyes deciding that most likely Pai was the better out of the two aliens.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - -- -- - -- -- - -- -- -- -- --

R&R

Okay well I felt like i rushed this and my spell checker isn't working. /

ALOT OF KISHU X ICHIGO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;)

THIS STORY WILL BE GOING INTO THE RATED M SECTION NEXT TIME WHEN I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER


	9. Forced Love :Lemon:

**IN NO WAY IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A SEXY LEMON, EVEN THOUGH IT TURN OUT TO BE THAT WAY- AND PLEASE NOTE I REFUSE TO BRING ANY CHARACTER OUT OF CHARACTER WITH SUDDEN SENSITIVITY! **

**IT'S A RAPE TO ICHIGO**

**IT'S FORCED LOVE TO KISHU**

**DO NOT FLAME ME, I KNOW SOME PEOPLE ARE VERY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS STUFF, THAT'S WHY I'M PUTTING WARNINGS EVERYWHERE-SKIP THIS PART AND JUST CONTINUE WITH THE REST OF THE STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!**

**-HellzBunny**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kishu waited for Tart to leave before he pulled out the box,which was opened with excitement. Ichigo's clothes were piled in the hole. "What should I make her wear?'" He pulled out a white lacy corset, searching in the box again he found a cute skirt with a ribbon tied in the back. "How cute for my little kitten." Kishu smiled. He vanished into the air ,outfit in hand. Kishu appeared in the lab still smiling as his eyes laid upon Pai. "Pai, where's Ichigo, I have something for her." Pai ignored Kishu. "Hey Pai..." Kishu's eye brow twitched frantically. "Pai you bastard! Don't ignore me!" Kishu shouted. Pai turned around finally with a black ribbon in his hand.

"Hey that's my necklace I used, what Ichigo's pendent doing on it?" Kishu asked tilting his head to the side. "The stone is in the hear of the pendent, I altered her out fit and words. I should put it on her right now." "Wait what?!" Kishu stepped in font of Pai's walking path. "I don't trust you Kishu, I will control her. She sick and weak because of you!" Pai snarled. Kishu without warning punched in Pai's face who fell down backward. "AGH!" Pai held his nose , Kishu snatched the ribbon and waved "Bye Bye!" he vanished. "Damn you Kishu!" Pai got up removing his bloody palm from his face.

Kishu appeared in Pai's room, too stuffy in here. He saw his goal. Her back toward him. It's been a month since Kishu actually seen Ichigo. His mouth actually dropped when he saw Ichigo. Her left arm was still not moving, though her right arm was above her head. Most of her deep cuts looked like they were disappearing, or healed. Bruises were gone, her fair skin seem to give off a glow.

Kishu walked over to Ichigo and put a hand on her shoulder. Flipping over she softly asked, "Pai?" her sleepiness disappeared when she heard, "Hello kitten." Almost flying off the bed, taking Pai's sheets with her. "What are you doing here Kishu?!" Ichigo the sheet protectively around her. Kishu held out the necklace. "Come here." She stood frozen for a moment. "Mew Ichigo run!" Both of the teens turn their head. Pai tried to tackle Kishu, but Kishu dodged it swiftly.

Ichigo took her chance to run, she dashed out of Pai's room down the hall way. The sheet floating around her like a dress. Tart who was innocently walking down the hall way saw the 'old bat' running. "Hey were are you going?" He asked smiling, stepping in Ichigo's path. The red head girl stopped in her tracks not wanting to over Tart, she could jump over him but then he could see everything. "Move!" She wasn't playing around. "Why should I?" He stuck out his tongue,not realizing the event right now.

Ichigo was about to respond but the feeling of Kishu's arms wrapping around her made her lose thoughts. "NYYYAAA!" She scratched his arm. Not bothering him much, he wrapped the necklace around her neck, it magically tied around her. "Now you're mine kitten." He whispered in her ear, lifting her up to the air. "NYAAAA!" She yelped teleporting.

They poofed on a bed, both bouncing. "Get away from me!" Ichigo pushed him down, trying to get off the bed. Kishu pulled Ichigo back down, she stared up at him angry. Then a blush was coming up on her face. Kishu pulled up his shirt tossing it to the side. "What are you doing?!" She backed away. "I love you Kitten." Kishu said in a mocking tone taking off his pants tossing with his pants and now his shoes joined the pile. The alien climbed on top of Ichigo. She froze. Kishu threw the clothes he brought for his kitten across the room.

Kishu smirked at Ichigo. His hand reached up for the blanket, her grip tighten. "Kitten, let go off the blanket." He said calmly at first. "No! Get away from me Kishu!" Ichigo's head turned to the side. Kishu snarled, he was going to make Ichigo love him then. "I said let go of the blanket!" He roared already getting impatient. "No!" She glared at him with hate. "Fine then!" He ripped the blanket away from the stubborn girl. Kishu had to admit, he did love her for one of the particular reasons.

Ichigo screamed, trying to slap and pull on Kishu's pony tails. Finally he grabbed her wrist, pinning them down. He sat up and stared down at her body. A blush consumed Ichigo's face. "D-don't look at me..." She closed her eyes. She did this when she was little, she thought that if she closed her eyes that she can't see them, that they won't be able to see her. "You look very nice...Ichigo..." Kishu breathed out. "Huh?" She opened her eyes in disbelief.

Kishu removed his hands for one to be placed on the side of her face. "I will teach you something good." He went in for a kiss, _No I want Masaya! _Ichigo's mind screamed. "No way!" She slapped him the face with her left arm. Kishu paused for a moment. "You bitch!" His pupils shrank. The pale hand jotted out and closed around Ichigo's throat. "Gak! K-kishu!" She felt her windpipe crushing. Ignoring her cries, Kishu nibbled on her soft earlobe. _No...my ears and tail...I can feel them wanting to pop up- I got to ignore these feelings! _The girl said in her mind.

Kishu's grip loosen , his tongue trailing down her throat. Tears blurred her vision, this was really happening... He came to her breast, full but not big, perfect for Kishu. He used his free hand to message one of mounds of flesh. Ichigo moaned softly. The alien felt something hit his back, he looked over his shoulder to her black tail with the cute ribbon bell on it. He turned back to look at Ichigo's facial expression. Her eyebrows looked worried, her cat ears were down, eyes closed tight. Tears still found their way out of her eyes though.

His hand released his grip on her neck, a new bruise forming. The hands went to her breast again, he never seen breast except in books. Kishu squezzed the kitten's breast to their limit. She gave out a sharp cry in pain, but it was ignored by the alien again. "Kishu please stop!" She was now begging. She was planning to save her self for the day Masaya and her get married. Suddenly lips locked, her tongue trying to fight off (litterly) from his tongue. "Listen little kitty, just accept me, and we can both enjoy this." He smiled. The red head shook her head, so deciding upon himself he trailed his tongue down her stomach. She gasped grabbing the sheets under her.

Enjoying the taste of Ichigo his tongue suddenly took a deep slope down, Ichigo almost jumped off the bed. He tasted strawberries and a little moist lump. Kishu backed up smiling, "Do you like that Ichigo?" His finger rubbed her inside her damp folds. "Ki-ki..shu.." She swallowed roughly, feelings exploding over her body. Kishu stopped for a moment, she still didn't look comfortable. " Am I not doing it right?" his head tilted to the side. "I don't want to do this..." She sniffled looking down at him. He grabbed her chin, and sat up. He was going to kiss her again but her right arm blocked him. "That's it!" He grabbed her arm twisting it around. She screamed turning on her side trying to escape the hold.

His hand pushed her on her belly, arm still in lock. He prepared him self, leaning over her back, the tail tried to slap him in the face. Kishu grabbed her tail and a clump of her red hair. Tears and sobs escaped from the trembling girl under him

_Masaya I'm so sorry...I love you Masaya, with every living part of me...but I can't have you anymore...impossible...I'm un pure now...I'm sorry..._

Kishu entered Ichigo from behind. She cried out loud, crying harder then ever. Kishu grip got tighter the further he went in to her. "Ichigo...ah..." He pulled halfway out, her rump walls too tight. He pushed in again, then out. After awhile he picked up a rhythm. "Ah! ah ohn! ooohn!" Ichigo moaned, now giving up. Kishu was reaching his climax after two hours passed. "ICHIGO!" He cried out, his seed spilling in her. She shook, and so did he, letting go off her arm,hair and tail. He laid on top of her for a moment. He then rolled off of her, both catching their breath, he sat up to pulling the sheets over the two of them. Kishu rubbed her back trying to be nice, he read in Pai's book that backs are extra sensitive and girls love it when guys rub their backs after mateing.

The two teens slept together in the bed, Kishu thinking that Ichigo loved him now. Ichigo thinking her hate for Kishu, and her love for Masaya has to be dead now. Nothing was worth living now, her body even hollered in pain just like her heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --

R&R

First Lemon...

Well, I think I could have done better with this but don't ask how I did this...-gargles-

Well look forward to the next chapter :)


	10. Sleep Time pt1

-Takes a break from Ichigo and goes back to the other mew mews-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Pudding rang the door bell at lettuce's house a couple times. Quickly the green haired girl opened the door and smiled. She had blue suit case and mash bag. "You ready to walk Pudding?" She asked showing her lime green umbrella to the little girl. "Walk? We are taking Zakuro's limo!" Pudding giggled, moving to the side so Lettuce could see. "Oh my." A door man stood in front of the long white limo, the two girls walked over. "I will take those for you Ma'm." The older man opened the door with one hand, the girls crawled inside. Steadly he took the language and put it in the trunk with the rest of the bags.

Lettuce mouth opened in disbeleif. "Oh my!" She said again, Pudding ran around in the open space. "Thank you Zakuro for takeing me and Pudding too Mint's house!." Lettuce bowed her head. "No promblem." Zakuro said so emotinaless. It was an awkard moment for a bit, but then Lettuce thought of something.

"Pudding,"

"Hm?"

"What did you do about you're brothers and sister?"

"Oh, Sensei took them for the week!"

"Where?"

"Too her retreat further away from Tokyo, she asked me if I wanted to go but I said no- I only wanted to make sure my siblings are safe!"

"O-oh...Well good!"

Another few moments and the Limo pulled in a slow motion then stopped. The car door opened, the youngest hoped out. Fallowed by Lettuce and Zakuro. Servants from Mint's 'castle' as so called, came to get the luggage. Then a what looked like a high priced mini golf cart pulled up infront of the three girls. Mint stepped off in from the passenger seat, the driver awaited patiently. Pudding noticed something a little later then the other two girls, but had said before them. "Why are you wearing all black and gray?!"

Mint didn't replay to Pudding but looked at Lettuce instead. "Please lets get on the cart." Mint's hand griped one of the bars. "Okay." Lettuce smiled, sitting down on the rear seats. Pudding climbed up on the roof, Mint didn't care. Zakuro sat next to Lettuce, saying nothing. Mint sighed, taking her seat again the driver drove to the back of her door to her mansion. The car parked, The Mews stepped or jumped in puddings case, off the small cart.

Mint lead the girls to her room. "Don't touch anything." She firmly said. Lettuce nodded and walked in her room. "No promises!" Pudding giggled cratwheeling in to the room. Zakuro stared at Mint for a bit, Mint didn't want to look at her obviously.

"Mint, I need to talk to you..." Zakuro said calmly. "About what?" Mint whispered. The girls eyes still hadn't meet. "Fine." Mint sighed. The two girls walked to the back yard gardens. Mint not worrying about Pudding since Lettuce was there.

"Mint."

"Yes?"

"What is wrong?"

This caught Mint off guard, she expected to get scold at.

"I...I found out some information..."

"Hm? On the where about of mew Ichigo?"

"No." Mint shook her head.

Zakuro didn't say anything, so Mint assumed she wanted the answer.

"Ichigo's Mom died today." Mint stated sadly.

"Well, Life does end some times in the worst of ways."

"How can you say that?!"

Zakuro looked down at Mint, Finally capturing her eyes.

"It's sad that Ichigo wasn't there for her Mother's death, but life goes on."

"I can't beleive you!! You don't care about anyone's feelings!" Mint had enough, and ran off.

"Mint! Mint!" Zakuro chased after, Mint. But eventually gave up. She just needed room maybe? Zakuro turned around and walked back to the mansion. Mint on the other hand was hiding behind a rose bush, crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

R&R

Sorry this took so long, but I get uninspired with reviews somethimes -.-

But I would like to say there is a part 2 too this...yah...


	11. Sleep Time pt2

Zakuro walked in to mint's bed room. Lettuce and Pudding were looking through an album. They quickly went 'hush hush'. "O-oh hi Zakuro!" Lettuce looked so specious. Pudding was smiling just like always. "Hi Zakuro!" Zakuro waved slightly, then walked over to the mirror. She looked at her bangs, moving them to the side. "Where's Mint?" Lettuce asked.

"She's busy." Zakuro said bluntly. "O-oh..." The green haired girl looked down at her feet. "Hm lets see what should we do it's so boring around here." Pudding said. A finger taped her young chin. "Ooo lets play ten fingers!"

"Ten fingers?" Lettuce asked.

"Its a Game where you put all of you're fingers up," Zakuro began

"And some one says something like 'I never spent more then 200 on jeans you put you're fingers if you have."

The girls turned their head to see where the voice came from.

"Mint..." Zakuro said in a low voice

Mint was now wearing a red dress with a white turtle neck underneath. "Mint looks prettier now!" Pudding chanted now sitting on the ground. All the girls sat in a circle and held their fingers up.

"Who goes first?" Zakuro asked

"I will!" Pudding said. "Okay I never drank saki!"

Mint's and Zakuro's fingers went down.

Mint's turn, she thought about it for a moment. "I never kissed a girl."

No one put their fingers down. Zakuro's turn came up.

"I never burped at the dinner table."

Pudding's finger went down smiling big.

Lettuce looked around "Oh I guess it's my turn?! Um...I never Umm..."

"Okay!" Mint voice broke out, now leaning on her hands. "We all know that Lettuce is going to win- she so innocent!"

Lettuce looked down, putting her hands down. She sighed, and whispered "Sorry..." "Don't be sorry," Zakuro said, ignoring Mint.

"Innocence is rare these days" Zakuro smiled. "Only you and Pudding have the true innocent eyes of the group." Lettuce felt relief. "Thank You..." Mint was going to open her mouth again till a servant knocked on the bed room door. "Miss Mint...Dinner is ready..." The girls stood up, They rushed to the dinner table, tums growling.

Turkey , peas , potato, butter, sour cream, green beans, watermelon, strawberries and all other sort of food were placed on the table. They dug in after saying there thanks. A few minutes passed till another servent came up to the table. "Miss Mint I have the weather report in my hand, just like you asked." Mint put a napkin over her mouth and opened her hand. "Please hand it to me."

The servent did as told and walked away. Mint looked at the paper, reading it side to side. "It says the storm will hit in a few hours." She crumbled up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**-8-Masaya-8-**

The young boy played with Ichigo's bell, he hadn't talk since the encounter with Zakuro, or for all he knows that mystery women. The bell swung back and forth slowly. He sighed, he could barely hear anything around him.

_Ichigo...Ichigo..._His thoughts kept coming back hoping she was ok and safe, that she would return in his arms. His thumb gently rolled over the golden metal then upward on the silk. He had to look for Ichigo one more time! Before the storm would hit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

R&R

Ichigo will be in the next chapter :)


	12. Reaction to the Bite

Kishu had done the worst to Ichigo, he had violated her, taken some of her innocents and forced her to let go of Masaya. Though the thoughts of him still crossed over her mind. "Wake up kitten!" Kishu would walk in her room, now since she had a door, that was always open. She never ran out, In fact since Kishu noticed- she hasn't been acting like her self anymore. Not since he forced his love on her.

"Go wipe the hall way floors!" He smirked wanting a pissed expression and yelling. He waited, he got a willing Ichigo, she stood off her bed, going to the farthest wall away from the green haired alien boy. She grabbed her water bucket and a rag. They had to have the halls cleaned alot of times, or else bacteria would build up. She wore a red dress and pink shoes that Kishu picked out himself. He at first wanted her to wear white, but he said red looks better in her eyes. She dipped her rag back in the bucket, twisted it, slapped on the floor and washed.

Kishu watched from the distance with Pai. He had healed from the knock out Kishu gave him. He had asked if Kishu put the necklace on Ichigo and Kishu answered truthfully, Pai was mad at first but cooled down, all he said was that next time Kishu would receive death punishment.

Pai's dark eye's watched Ichigo, she was barely moving.

"What's wrong with her?" Pai asked.

"I don't know she's actually willing today, I wonder if I finally broke her in?" Kishu smirked.

"Hm, well good, because we are going to Earth in a few hours."

"Really? I thought you said that their will be a storm?"

"Exactly, we are going to find mew aqua, and if the Mew Mew's come we will get you to attack." Pai smirked walking over to his station, aka- lab.

"Wait, Can I go ahead and tell her?" His eyes dashed to Ichigo.

Pai thought for a moment if that would be wise, he noded.

Kishu was so excited to tell Ichigo, He walked over to her. A big mischievous grin on his face. "Hey kitty," He bent down next to her. She froze in mid motion. His hand tried to touch her chin, so she could look up at him.

"NO!" She yelled throwing her rag at him and crawling at first then running to the farthest wall. Kishu scraped the rag off of his face, and he growled lowly. He dashed at her, his fist almost hitting the wall near her wall. She paused, shaking. He raised an eyebrow.

He looked down to see drops of wet water hitting the ground, He grabbed Ichigo's hair roughly. Her eyes were closed tight, tears dripping down her face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" This time, her hand reached up to scratch his face. "OW! Bitch!" He cursed, taking steps back holding his bleeding cheek. "It doesn't matter what you think of me! You are going to fight tonight and help find mew aqua!" He griped her wrist. "Ah!" She hissed in pain slowly dropping to her knees.

"Don't forget about that pendent, my stone is in there- I control you." He let go of her. She could hear is foot steps walking away. She sat there. Intill about an hour later, Tart was walking by. He looked down an Ichigo, a small dis satisfying look on his face. "Hey why are you crying? We have to go to Pai right now." Ichigo's nails scratched the floor her eyes, glancing upward. "Please...get away from me..." "Why?" Tart asked smiling.

"Because...I don't want to go...Kishu will be there..." She almost threw up, haveing a flash back.

Tart shruged, he floated in the air. He guessed that he would have to tell Pai.

-Few Minutes-

Pai and Kishu awaited for Tart and Ichigo, only one of them showed up. "Where's Ichigo?" Kishu asked looking around. "She said she didn't want to come because of you." Tart pointed at the guy across from him. "Why?" Pai glared over at Kishu. "Hm, I don't know. Ask Kishu not me!" Tart grinned floating. "What did you do?" Pai growled. "Nothing that I can't think off, I mean she loves me." His face glowed.

"She confessed her love for you?"

"Nope! I forced my love to her!"

Pai paused for a minute "What do you mean 'forced'?"

"I read it in one of the documents you keept something called, shaX?"

The oldest narrowed his eyes- "Do you mean- 'Sex'?"

"Yah, That's the one!"

"And you forced sex on her, even though she refused to have it?!"

"Yeah...Is that bad?" Kishu smirked

"YES! You Idiot! That can damage a Earthgirl! It can leave her mental issues!" Pai looked pissed off right now. "Oh it's not like I knew..." Kishu put a finger to his lip. "It said at the last part, only people who love each other can do it." Pai had enough of Kishu's talk.

"Damn moron." He mumbled beneath his breath. He walked over to the hall way where Ichigo's room was close by. Pai poked his head in, and walked too her bed. "Ichigo?" He asked. She didn't responded. He stood in front of her and yanked the covers off of her. She looked scared, curled in a ball. He bitterly picked her up, and made Ichigo sit up.

"Listen," Pai took her chin to make her look up at him. He had read that Earth girls like kind guys, they respond to it postive.

"I will make sure Kishu won't go near you-"

"I also don't want to attack my friends!" Ichigo shouted, tears running down her face. "I-I-I wanna go back home..." She whimperd. Pai then got a firm grip on her upper arm. "You have no choice, You are going to transform weather you want to or not..." He dragged her off the bed. Begging him to let go of her. "No-Come on!" He hissed, she then kicked him in his leg. "OW!" He had enough, He picked up Ichigo, she losen up her body to make it heavier. "Your heavy...more then you look."

Kishu and Tart appeared next to Pai, saving him the trouble. "Okay, lets go to Earth!" Tart said happly. "Yes, lets." Pai seemed so serious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

-Mews Mews-

Lettuce and the girls were preparing their beds in one bed room. The storm was going to flood, heavy winds, and hail. They said homes should evacute, but since the girls had to stay back, they all went to the a place they could affored and be togather. Mint's. Lettuce was fluffing a pillow when her phone rang. "Huh?" She picked it up, and fliped it open.

"Hello?"

"Oh yes We are fine."

"W-what do you mean?"

The other three girls turned to look at lettuce.

"But there's a storm comeing..."

"Right...you too..."

Lettuce hung the phone up and turned to the girls. "There is Mew aqua some where in the storm clouds..." Mint and Zakuro's eyes widen, Pudding jumped around happly "Cool we get to go in a storm?!" She spun around on her big beach ball, which Mint rudely knocked her over. "You are going to break something!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -

R&R

Rain Rain go away...unless...it's like money rain...then come back every other day :D


	13. The betray of a leader

Okay Okay, I wanna give special thanks to certain reviewers:

**Safaia Bara**

**SukiraOfTheLight**

**Jocelyn**

**Kisshu Neko**

You guys rock :) Your reviews pump me up for another chappie!

And thankyou to all other reviewers and readers.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

0-0-**On Earth** -0-0-

Pai was holding Ichigo close to him, since she refused to be by Kishu. Her eye's stared at her knees. She was actually praying that the Mew Mew's won't show up. She didn't know exactly what her new pendent did, nor did she want to find out. She sighed sadly. She also wondered where her parents were up to. Was there a search for her going on? "Hey Pai what are we even doing here?" Pai's voice erupted Ichigo's thoughts. She really hated him now more then ever.

"Yah why are we at a playground? Tart asked hanging up side down from the monkey bar. "Because," Pai stood on the top of a slide, "The Mew aqua is detected above us." Kishu looked above, the sky was a dark color of black and gray. "I don't see it..." Tart searched the puffy darkness. "It's in the clouds I believed." Pai mumbled, slowly putting Ichigo's feet on the plastic, but still held on to her arms.

Ichigo closed her eyes. She could smell the rain, the danger.

She could sense the Mew aqua somewhere above.

Worst of all...she could feel her friend's coming.

...

...

...

"They said that the Mew aqua is around Usagi park!" Lettuce huffed as she ran through the tall grass. Pudding was ahead of the group, a little bit excited. "Usagi Park, why would it be there?" Mint was the one behind all of them. Zakuro thought for a second. "Because the clouds..."

"Huh?"

"The clouds, they are filled with hail and rain. Mew aqua is likely to be stored in one of the droplets or Ice balls." Zakuro explained.

Pudding quickly did a flip into the tree. She scouted the area. "Isn't Ichigo the only one who can capture the Mew aqua with her rod thing?" The Blondie jumped on to the grass and kept running. No one bothering answering her question. Only a minute later they arrived at Usagi park.

Zakuro's ears pressed backwards her tail going in between her legs.

Mint's wings lowered, and her tail spread out.

Lettuce's streamers drooped down, as so did her eyelids.

Pudding's ears poped out, her tail curling up tight.

They could all sense what Ichigo's animal could feel. All dashed to the play ground in the middle of the park. "Oh no..." Ichigo whimpered, her head turned slightly to the side. The girls stood there shock. "I-Ichigo?" Mint stuttered.

Pai picked up Ichigo and tossed her up in the air. "Whhhhaaaaa!" She kicked her legs in the air trying to define going up any further. Her mouth, (while in mid air) felt tingly. She felt words being forced to be spoken out, at least when she saw the ground coming closer to her face. "Ahhh!" She fiddled with her pendent trying to transform. "Ichigo scratch your pendent and transform." Pai finally said. The Ting became stronger the words, spilled out.

"Mew Mew, Strawberrrrry! REVOLUTIONIZE!" Her nails scratched the pendent in a down ward motion, then slowly drew it up to her lips.

In the blinding light, along with short visible shocks, her hand were in front of her lips, black lips reappearing. She spun around, red lines fallowing her nails, the lines wrapped around her, like her old transformation. She stood, her ear popping out of her head, more shaggy looking. Her tail springed behind her, shaggy as well. The light disappear. Ichigo stood their in a daze.

"What happened to her?" Lettuce put a hand over her mouth. Pudding looked confused. "How did Ichigo change her outfit? Is it because she said 'Revolutionize?' "

Zakuro held out her hand, her whip slowly transforming in her palm. "Ichigo did you...run away with them?" Mint took a step forward. Ichigo noticed that on the side of her eye, Kishu had one of his daggers behind his back. "Stop! Don't take another step Mint!" Ichigo yelled. A lighting stream searched the sky. All the girls froze. Pai looked around for a animal, none were found. He couldn't do an infusion without one. It must of have been because of the storm.

Ichigo averted her gave to the ground, her body shacking. "Ichigo is with us now," Tart finally spoke up, "You can leave now." Another lighting streaked.

_Please leave..._Ichigo begged her mind.

"Mew Ichigo, have you betrayed us?" Zakuro held out her whip. Ichigo paused for a moment how should she answer? Kishu slowly slid from behind her, wrapping an arm around her hips. "If you say anything, and don't attack I will personally punish you...and I will make sure to kill your team mates.

_Yah, How could you do that?_Kishu read her mind it seemed like for he touched her pendent. "Don't forget," He whispered in her ear "The stone...I can control your life span. Do as I say, and you won't get hurt." "Kishu..." She whined. The girls watched the leader, as she was kissed on the cheek.

The alien took a step back. Ichigo held out her hand. Zakuro tried to whip Ichigo. The cat jumped in the air avoiding. She pointed her bell down toward the girls. "Ribbon...Strawberry surprise!" A rainbow like glow flew toward the small group. The ground beneath them exploded, causing the girls to land in diffrent directions. Ichigo calmly landed on the monkey bar's with Tart. The little boy clapped his hands.

Pudding was mostly hit by the blast, she barely sat up before she fell back down in pain. Mint got up, "Fine Ichigo, you back stabber!" Mint spined around, posed, and a bow glittered in her hands. She pointed the bow at her ex-leader. Pulling the string back. "Mintttt Arrow!" She fired, the attack hit the feline down to the sand. Ichigo got up lazily, not wanting to fight.

A small bit of hope raised her tum, that if she kept attacking maybe they would run. Especially if the storm would start. Ichigo jumped with all force into the air, pointing her bell at the 3 girls. Lettuce clapped her hands, castanets moving with her. "Ribbon...lettuce..." She spun on one foot to gain power, "rush!" Her watery blast, was fired. Ichigo back flipped in mid air, forcing her down.

The water hit Pai square in his chest. The stingying pain took over his body. The green haired girl looked over at the oldest alien boy. "Oh no!" She gasped at her aim. The cat super women pointed her bell down ward again. " Ribbon Strawberry surprise!" The wolf, without thinking took one of the girl's in her arm's jumping out of the way.

Lettuce got a direct hit, she fell to the ground blacked out. Mint opened her eyes and looked up. "Zakuro..." she couldn't believe the oldest girl had done that for her. Protected her...from their ex-leader. Rain fell all around them all of the sudden. The mew bodies felt a heaven like presence all around them. Ichigo stood in the rain, looking up she saw it, a glow from the clouds. Mew Aqua.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

R&R :)


	14. Use My Umbrella

"The mew aqua, it's still in the clouds but visible..." Pai stated, taking out his fan. "Mint," Zakuro voice made the all in blue girl, shiver. "Can you take the aliens on?" she asked. Mint nodded, a serious look on her face. Zakuro let go of Mint and began walking over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, get the new aqua!" Kishu yelled. The hot pink haired girl looked up in the sky. "Hita hita hita hita" Ichigo ran away from the strong winds and the wolf. Gaining speed she jumped up as high as she could. Zakuro fallowed, "Zakuroooo spear!" the super stars legs, spread apart, trying to keep balance in air. Ichigo was hit, falling down she tried to flip back up. The wolf, quickly kicked Ichigo in her back. "Ahg!" she coughed. Ichigo grabbed on to Zakuro's wrist, nails digging in her skin. "GO AWAY!" She yelled, fliping over so Zakuro was at the bottom.

"Mew Ichigo!" Zakuro squirmed. Ichigo placed her foot firmly on the other girl's chest. "After all what Mint and the other girls did for you!" Zakuro tried to finish but Ichigo refused to listen, Kicking off her chest using all her strength. Zakuro felt pain travel in her chest, to her ears and forehead. Blood escaped her mouth. Mint looked at her falling wolf. A hard thud was heard across the whole park. "ZAKURO!" Mint yelled running over, but paused when by chance a blade grazed her cheek.

Mint took a deep breath, and swung her leg behind her. "GAHHHHHH!" Kishu screamed falling over and holding his man parts. Pai examined Mint's pose. Her arms were posed up in the air, fingers that were lazily but yet orderly place. She was balanced on her left foot, her right leg straight, toes pointed. She seemed to ignore Kishu's whines, Pai decided to take his turn on the bird mew. He pointed his fan toward her, chanting the right words to send a bolt of lightning. Mint saw the yellow streaks coming for her, she jumped in the air, floating.

Tart became enraged "No Fair she can fly! She should have taken the hit!". Mint's wings fluttered in the wind that was fighting against her. Then she saw the wolf, face down in the ground. Hair that was tossed carelessly. Her leg looked a twisted as her arm. Mint bent down and turned the model's face to look at her. Her nose looked broken, lips busted and cheek bruised. "Zakuro...," Mint whispered tears staining her face. "Ichigo you BITCH!"

Mint put Zakuro's head down gentely, and jumped up int the air. Her body pushing her self up into the sky. That is till hail started to pour down. Hitting her body and trying to force her down "I will kill you!" Mint hollared in the winds.

Ichigo was hit multiple times on her body with ice, bruises started to build up on each other and so did blood. Then her body began to glow, she was close to the mew aqua! She saw a glittering piece of hail fall from the sky, glowing in glory. Ichigo reached up for the Mew aqua. "Yesss..." She breathed out, her hand grasped the giant sized ice ball.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Mint screamed pointing her bow at the cat "MINNNT ARROW!!"Her shot was fired, hitting Ichigo's wrist. "AHHH!" Ichigo dropped the frozen mew aqua. She faced down ward. She pushed out her arms, she was trying to gain speed so she can catch the falling ice. Mint though was hot on her tail. "MINNNNT ARROW!!" She fired again hitting Ichigo in the back. "gah!" blood was released from her mouth.

She had to ignore the pain, if she could get the Mew Aqua, then all this would be over. Her finger tips grazed the ball. "Got to reach it..." Mint then kicked in Ichigo's back. Ichigo hissed in pain. Mint then turned and grabbed the Mew Aqua, a hard grip. Ichigo closed her eyes, face relaxed, just as her body. Her body was sore from the fighting, and the hail with winds. She waited for the crash._ Masaya..._

"Ichigo!" She felt a tight hand grip her wrist. She stiffened and looked up ward, now slowly descending to the ground. "K-Kishu?!" She tried to snatch her hand back. "Stop trying to-"He forced out his words but she finally got out of his hold, now close enough to the trees, she jumped on a branch, then to the ground. Her body calsped on the base of a tree.

She looked around, Pudding and Lettuce were still knocked out, and Zakuro was on her elbows, her lower half still stuck to the ground. She turned her head to the left and saw Mint twriling around on the ground, trying to get Tart off of her back. "GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!" She said snoty like. "MAKE ME HAG!" Tart challaged. Pai then walked over to the two fan in his hand. Looking back up, she saw Kishu arriving.

"This can't be real..." Ichigo whispered to her self. She turned on her heel and began to run.

_I can't return to the Mew Mew's I don't want to go back with Kishu! The only one who is nice to me is Pai! I'm so impure! I want Masaya too! I want him! I want him! _

She ran over rolling hills, almost tripping down a couple. Wind and hail hitting her face. Feeling dizzy but still keept going. Running on the black streets, she slipped, "Nya!" hitting her elbow. She got up granted, hair in her face now. She knew where she wanted to go, and she was going to get there no matter what! Ichigo started limping when she arrived at the bridge, only a few more yards she would reach the bench. The bench where the used to sit at.

Her eyes almost closed, exhausted. The wind pushed her to the right, her body rolling down a hill. What normally would be a small river was now flooding. "Ichigo?!" A boy's voice called out. Tierd she laid there, hail now causing blood. "ICHIGO!" She herd the voice yell again before blacking out.

_-Flash Back-_

_Ichigo fluffed out her school skirt as her friends walked out of the girls bathroom. "Hey, are you going to walk with us today?" Moe asked giggling. "Yah of cou-" Ichigo was stoped short seeing Masaya walking toward her. "Uh Ichigo, do you want to go to the park with me after school?" Masaya asked with noe even a 'hello' "I have something I want to give you.". "Uh..." Ichigo looked at her friends, who grinned and nodded. "Yea! Sure!" She blushed a little pink. "Great" Masaya smiled melting Ichigo's heart. "Hey Ichigo, since when were you two on first name bases?" The blondie of the group asked with a smirk on her face. "Oh, uh..." Ichigo didn't know how to explain. _

_The school bell rang as in to begin next class. "Oh! We gotta go!" Ichigo laughed dashing down the hall way._

_-End of Flash Back-_

She felt warm arm's wrapped around her hips, with a steady heart beat. "Nnhn?" She cooed looking up into carmal colored eyes. "Ichigo," hot breath blew in her face. Her eyes watered. "Masaya..." She said softly. Her body was trembling, Masaya hugged her tighter. Her eyes got misty with tears. "Masya," she coughed out again. "I was so worried." He gently laid his forehead against hers.

"Masaya, I shouldn't be here." Ichigo backed away, her ears and tail still present. "What do you mean? I thought you were kidnapped or something, what happened?" Ichigo shivered at his voice, so caring. She didn't deserve him- she never did. "Please, listen to me," Ichigo looked down at the ground, noticing water at the tip of Masaya's toes. "Wait...where are we?" She looked around, still dizzy.

They seemed to be under brick, hail and rain falling down at the side of them. The grass was mildly wet. "We are under a stone bridge...you know the one we see all the time when we walk in the park." Masaya said calmly. "But, what are you doing here?" Her voice was getting weaker. "I was looking for you..." He whispered in her furry ear. They twitched due to his breath. "Ma...masa..ya..." She broke down in tears. He hugged her to his chest rubbing her back.

"Shhh it's okay, once I figure out how to get back to my house...or yours if you prefer...We can talk more okay?" His voice comfort her, as she closed her eyes. Masaya tried to think back to the weather report. They said to stay indoors, hail and rain was deadly, winds were strong enough to blow people away. He thanked god that Ichigo made it to him but barely, and the winds came just as soon they made it back under the bridge. There was one problem, the river was flooding. They could get trapped and drown.

He had to think quick, now feeling the water above his ankles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

R&R

Aw, In this chappie I tried to show the Kishu was trying to save Ichigo from splatering X\

But can you imagen what Ichigo, and everyone must look after fighting in a hurricane like storm and beating the hell out of each other XD

Love yall!


	15. Warm Embrace

_-Ichigo's dream __-_

_Masaya and Ichigo walked side by side. The sun was so bright and radiant. The birds were sing and squrills were dancing. Ichigo had to giggle at the animals, feeling a little bit like the fairy tail, Snow White. She was a little excited about later on the day for some reason. "Ichigo..." Masaya stopped for some reason. "Nya?" She turned her head, stopping as well. "Ichigo," Masaya grabbed her arms holding her close. "I love you." Her eyes went wide. "Really?" _

_She could hear her own heart beat, her body heat rising. "Yes," She heard his voice, that made her relax. _

_"Hey can I see you smile?" Ichigo looked up, then her mouth dropped down._

_She was in Kishu's arms! "I will show you more then just a smile..." He smirked, his claws about to dig in her back. _

_"NOOO!" _

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. She was covered in thin sweat, her hair clung to her face. What a horrible nightmare! She then noticed she wasn't outside anymore. "Where am I?" She said softly to no one. The red head girl got up as slow as possible her body aching. Something soft was patting her back, and her head. Her eye's traveled across the darkness of the room, only seeing what was actually in the area when it flashes lighting.

_Wait..._

Oh god! She knew this room! She wasn't back at Kishu's, her house, nor the hospital.

"I'm in Masaya's room..." Her eyes went half lidded.

"Ichigo?" She heard a voice in a room, "y-yes?" she replied. "I have some thing for you, though I'm not sure if you will like it." The voice said kindly.

_Is this a dream again, it's Kishu Kishu! Nya my legs hurt to much to run!_

Ichigo scrunched her eyes waiting for nails and hands to snatch her up and leave, but nothing happened. "Are you in Pain?" asked Masaya. Ichigo opened her eye and blushed. "Uh...a little..." she was being honest. "I'm sorry that's probably my fault. I might have been to rough when I was taking off your clothes. "Nya?!" She looked under her blankets, her face red hot now. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to get sick...I didn't look...If that's any better... and I put one of my shirts on you..."

She looked up at him and nodded, understanding. Masaya then put a tray on it's stands over the girl's lap. "Huh?" His hand slid under her back and lifted her up gently, putting pillows under her upper body. A small blush came to her face seeing crackers,juice and fish meat perhaps? " I fixed you a snack." Masaya smiled. Her mouth watered.

After a few minutes, when her food was gone she relaxed. Masaya removed the tray and stared at Ichigo. "Thank you for the food..." She looked away, but a gentel hand grabed her chin too look back up at her. The young boy's face was only a few itches apart from her. "I...I" she tried to speak but couldn't. His lips touched hers softly.

Her whole body felt warm that second. Her head would take off to the sky if it weren't attached to her shoulders. Enjoying the innocent kiss, she felt a hand rub her sides. "Ahh!" She winced in pain, his finger gliding on bruises. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked freezing his hand above her skin.

"Masaya," she looked into his carmal eyes, slowly lifting her body off the pile of pillows. "I can't do this..."

His hand tried to push her back down gently. "Ichigo, please lay back down..." She pushed his hand away. "No! I can't stay here! I should go..." Her feet touched the ground. "You can't Ichigo, you will get hurt even worse in that storm!" Her head snapped in his direction. "I rather have that...then...they...find you and hurt you..." His expression went soft seeing Ichigo cry.

"Whose they?"

"Don't worry about it.."

"I should! Ichigo where were you being held at..."

"I don't know..." she said half truthfully. When standing up she felt her whole body wanting to collapse.

"Ichigo..." He grabbed her hand. "Did anything happen?"

The huge shirt slid down her slider shoulders.

Neither of them payed attention to her fuzzy tail and ears that had been there since she transformed back to her human self. "I don't wanna talk about it..." That's the sentence that caused Masaya to do something that helped Ichigo's heart...or hurt it?

He grabbed her, turning her around. He sat back down on his bed pulling Ichigo close to him. A small kitten whimper escaped her bruised lips. Before she knew it, she was in his lap, the tan arms warped around her lower back. "Ichigo...tell me what happened." His whisper seem to be loud enough to cancel the sound of the thunder.

- - - - - - - - -

**R&R**

**Okay, I promise Kishu in the next chappie.**

**And sorry this wasn't long enough I been kinda sick and busy :( **


	16. Their Hiding

Ichigo felt her mouth go dry. "Please don't ask..." she whispered to him. He rubbed her up back trying to comfort her. Remembering the pain she had went through. To have some one you don't love in side of you...hurting you. She snuggled her head into his chest. "I'm sorry..." she cried out.

"You have nothing to be sorry abo-"

"Yes I do!" Her hands tighten into a fist.

"Why, tell me if something happened." His hands went to hers, making the cat relax.

"I just can't stay with you..." she whispered, not wanting to tell him what happened. He would kick her out of his room- tell her that he wanted to break up. Too confused she kept sitting there.

"Ichigo?" He thought what he was going to say. "Do you want to go to your house...when this storm clears up...and we can get some of your things, then you can stay here with me..."

She seem to turn to a stone when the words escaped his mouth. "Masaya I really shouldn't be here," she backed away from him, looking at his Carmel eyes.

"We can also go to the police later so they can find those people who kidnapped you." Her tail curled up, ears pressed down. "I'm not so sure...please I don't want you to get hurt..." A look crossed over hisface that showed a hint of anger. She wondered what she did wrong.

His hands went up to the furry ears. Grabbing the tip, his thumb rubbed the edge.

Ichigo blushed. Her eyes closed and tail whipped around. "I love you Ichigo no matter what...and I won't get hurt..." his lips collided with hers. The kiss warmed up her body again, his fingers rubbing her ears felt like paradise. "_Masaya_" She moaned into his mouth. A dampness in between Ichigo's legs set in, Masaya's pants felt like they were becoming too tight.

Feeling each others arousel and their own, they backed away. "Sorry." They said to each other faces heated.

When a few minutes passed with awkward silence.

"Ichigo, you don't have to tell me what happened right now, though You should tell the police, and sleep here tonight." She was going to open her mouth to say something but and finger pressed on her lower lip. "I will protect you." He looked and sounded serious.

He laid Ichigo down on his bed. Feeling some what happy. He stroked her hair very very loving. She stared up at him before closing her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

A Few hours back...

- - - - - - - - - -

Pai glared at Mint. "Drop the mew Aqua!" He yelled. "No! Get off of me!" She finally kicked Tart off of her. The hail was making them all dizzy, and bleed like crazy. Her body lifted, about to take off too the cafe.

"That's it!" Kishu decided to take over, throwing one of his blades at Mint's wing slicing through it. She screamed, but started to run - no way she was giving up! But her feet stopped when she saw blood splatter on the ground, She looked to her hand. Pure fear. A dagger was stuck in her hand, blood dripping. She griped her wrist and started to cry bloody murder.

Pai then ran behind her, punching a fist in the back of her head. She blacked out. He bent down and grabbed the glowing ice. The oldest alien dragged the limp blue body to the other half dead mew bodies, which Tart had already tied up at the wrist and ankles. Kishu leaned against the tree base looking pissed off. Tart layed on the grass exhausted. Now since the Mews and the aliens were under thick branches the hail couldn't reach them.

"What do we now?" Tart mubbled. "First off where's Ichigo?" Pai asked glareing at Kishu. Kishu shot a glare back. "Don't know, I'm going to go look for her."

"Don't bother, she's weak from battle too and most likely not have gotten far. We shouldn't go out in the storm either, the only reason the mews and us survived this long is that we are not human and can take alot of damage." Pai said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So what do you want us to do-"

"Shut up!" Pai yelled at Kishu

"We should leave the Mew Mews here to leave a message that Ichigo had turned on them, this also works for us because her parents aren't there, and the Mew Mews won't accept her- we welcome her with open arms." Pai crossed his arms. "In two days this storm will end...lets hope the mews wake up in time..." The water in the grass started to raise to their ankles.

The aliens disapperd into the air.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**R&R**

**-Hacks up a cat- ugh I still don't feel good T.T **


	17. Riseing Water

Lettuce's fingers twitched. She felt a bit pain but for some reason but also felt comfy in her enviorment.

_Are we still In battle with...Ichigo? _She asked her self in her mind. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in seeing the back of Pudding's head.

"I'm on my side?" Lettuce tried to move her arm's in front of her but found it impossible. "Huh?" She looked behind her back to see rope tieing her wrist as one. Lettuce used her ab strength to flip to normal and sit up. It wasn't too much of a problem.

"Oh no the water!" It was almost like sitting in a pool of kiddies. She quickly looked at her friends, the water went up Mint ears, Zakuro's forearms, and cupped Pudding's face.

"Some one help!!" Lettuce stood up in pain. "HELP!" No one heard her.

"Nhn...Lettuce..." Mint opened her eyes. "Mint are you okay?!" Lettuce stepped over Pudding and helped the Blue girl sit up.

"Yah...Where's Ichigo?"

"Gone...but I think there is going to be a flood..."

"Then we got to get higher ground!"

"I know but how!"

"I-I don't know..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night, feeling an arm bent slightly on her tum. Also she could fingers twitch lightly on her chest, she opened her eyes too see Masaya's head snuggling into her shoulder, his arm resting on her body. When Ichigo tried to get up, Masaya arm tighten against her. She looked at his deep-in-sleep face.

He...looks so sweet...And protective...

Thin fingers went up to his black hair and started to stroke. "Ichigo..."He mumbled in his sleep. Ichigo blushed when Masaya snuggled closer to her body. Her eyes started to tear up. She should just leave, he can have some on un touched. Some one pure. Like that girl at school, Mia Shoigen. Yah she was pretty,sweet,caring,and all. Plus she had a crush on Masaya.

Ichigo slid the her finger tips down the side of Masaya's face, he blush in his sleep. She rolled on her side and pulled her self closer to him. Lips pressed on the tan forehead. This caused Masaya to open his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake-Mmmm" Ichigo stopped talking when her boyfriends lips crashed on hers. After a few seconds she pulled away. "Masaya, I'm going to leave today..." She said calmly. His arms wrapped around her, "No." He said simply.

"No I'm dead serious." Ichigo grabbed Masaya's arms and un wrapped them. She quickly got out of his bed before he could react. She looked around his room, wondering where her clothes are. Masaya got up, trying to grab Ichigo's shoulder. "Stop." She put her own hands on her shoulders. "Ichigo...Please...Don't leave..." Masaya sounded so sad and, Ichigo swallowed her dry air. She tried to ignore it.

"Where are some pants?" She took a step towards his dresser. Masaya ran infront of the kitten.

"I refuse..."

"Fine then I will just leave..." She tried to walk to the door.

He stepped in front of the door that would lead down stairs. "It's still raining..." Masaya narrowed his eyes on her rosey brown ones. "Fine then..." She turned around and ran to his window on this side of the bed. The window slid open, quickly without thinking, Masaya grabbed one of his wooden swords. Ichigo climbed out of the window, and on to his roof. She thanked god it was only rain and wind.

She slid down his roof, the coldness hit her skin. "Ahhh!" She did a flip landing on her feet. She was shocked seeing the water a little above her knees. Ichigo could barely move. "Crap!" She looked around seeing a wide, cement fence. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" She could hear Masaya's voice. She shook her head choosing to ignore She jumped to a floating trashcan then on top of a dumpster. Masaya was on his roof and watched the Kitten making her escape.

She smirked, then turned around to see Masaya struggling against to wind and water. She choose to ignore again, and run on the wide fence.

...

...

...

After jumping from fence to fence she was pretty sure she lost Masaya. She can go home now, tell her parents that she was okay, then she could run away again. Spotting at the building she called 'her house' she couldn't help but smile. Now jumping on to her stairs, the water up to her upper thighs. "Probably not best to go through the door..." She scratched the back of her head. Struggling to get to the kitchen window, her hands firmly on the window frame.

_It only opens on the inside..._

Seeing a metal bat, (How Convent ) float by her, she picked up the bat and hit it through the window.

"Sorry mom and dad." She mumbled now climing in the small window with all her strength.

Looking around she frowned. It's so dirty...like it hasn't been touched since she been gone. "Mom?! Dad?!" She yelled through her house. She looked in every room. Nothing. New voice mails, no nothing. "Mom...Dad?" she sat on the couch. "You've been looking for you're parents kitten?" A voice came from a darken colored room.

_Oh god no..._Her eyes went side.

A hand was placed on her chin and lower lip. She trembled at his hot breath on her ear.

"Kishu..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Whooo! Thanks to Safaia Bara  
fir her soup abd sandwich I got better.

Hee Hee kishu...


	18. Comfort Me

Ichigo felt fear hit her like bricks. "Where are my parents..." She didn't really ask. Instead of an answer she got a kiss on her cheek, she got up from her seat and turned to face Kishu.

"Stop! Tell me where are my parents!" Kishu smiled at Ichigo. "I like that outfit..." She raised an eyebrow and looked down. She had forgot that she was wearing Masaya's white T-shirt, and the fact she was running in the rain turned it into see through. "Stop looking you rapist! Tell me where my parents are!" Hands turned to fist.

"Rapist? How about Master? Much more suitable don't you think Hun?"

"No, You are not my Master!"

"Really then..."

"Yes!"

_"Kinorom." Kishu said simply._

"Ahhh!" Ichigo felt her body tense up from the electrical shock, she fell to the ground. "Stop it I-it hurts..." After a few seconds her body relaxed. Kishu walked over, his feet a mear inches away from her face. He rested is foot on top of her head and smiled down at her. "Your parents are gone for now...You only have me now..." His voice taunted her. "I hate you!" She cried out.

"What?!" His foot added pressure to her skull. She hissed in pain. "GET OFF!" She lifted her hand and clasped it to his ankle. Her nails dug into his pale skin. "Ow!" He grabbed his ankle and glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo got up and looked into his golden eyes. "Kishu...tell me where they are..." Kishu was about to open his mouth to say something but then stopped, looking over Ichigo's shoulder.

The girl turned around to see Masaya staring down Kishu, his foot slid forward. The wooden sword held with a firm grip. "Ichigo are you okay?" Masaya asked concerned. Ichigo blinked. "H-how do you know I was here?!" She sturdded, worried about his safety at the moment. "I just now you, Ichigo." He smiled at her. She blushed.

Kishu glared- "Don't smile at her!" He ran past Ichigo, a dagger like blade in his hand and took a stab. Masaya blocked it, and smacked Kishu in the head. The alien touch the side of his head and saw blood.

_Oh my god...did Masaya hit Kishu that Hard..._

"Get away from Ichigo!" Masaya yelled at the even more pissed off Kishu. Kishu thought for a moment.

He mumbled something, then he started to laugh, "Fine...I will take the advice..." He smirked at Masaya then looked over to Ichigo. He walked slowly, towards her. She didn't move. Her eyes screamed 'Run' and 'Kill'. Very odd for such a nice girl.

Kishu held her hands, she didn't do anything but stare him down, only looking in his eyes. Masaya took a different stance, making sure he didn't do anything.

The alien's lips were next to the human ears of Ichigo. He whispered something in her ear that shocked her.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." His lips then kissed her cheek and he vanished licking his lips. Ichigo stared out in space but snapped out when Masaya wrapped a blanket around her. She held the open part tightly in her fist. "He didn't tell me where My parents are..." She felt over whelming emotions. She felt her self being turn around and stared down at. Her rosy chocolate eyes stared down at the floor.

Before she knew it she was in a tight hug. "I will tell you where your parents are..." Masaya said.

"Really?!"

"Yes..."

"Okay so where are my parents?"

"I will tell you if you tell me what happened to you while being kidnapped..."

Ichigo in held sharply while staring up in his Carmel eyes. "I'm afraid." She stated, Masaya rubbed her back soothingly for a couple seconds then led her up stairs to her bed room, which was totally destroyed.

Ichigo figured it was either the Mews or Kishu. She sighed. Masaya walked her to the bed and they sat down together. "Do I have to?" She asked. He nodded. "But you are going to think differently of me an-" Masaya put a finger to her lip. "I won't- Now tell me." He said so calmly.

Ichigo stared into his eyes and felt her face heat up with she was about to tell him. "Okay...It was raining...Mint ran out crying I really didn't know why..." Masaya noded listing. "And well then I ran in to Zakuro...We had a short talk...then it started to rain...So we both ran to our home." She took in another breath. "Well then I was soaked...My parents weren't there and I went to take a shower." Her grip tighten more on the blanket. Masaya didn't do anything yet to comfort her.

"Well afterwards I went down stairs...and I got something to drink," Her nose scrunched up. "It was so nasty tasteing." Masaya couldn't help but smile at her cute exprission. "Well then that's when it happened..."

"What happened."

"Kishu...He, hit me, while I still had the glass in my hand...I hit the wall and dropped my pendent...He knocked me out."

"Is that all?" Masaya asked.

"No, I woke up with a messed up arm and attached to a chain. Kishu kidnapped me."

"He did?! I wish I would have known- I would take him down!"

Ichigo sighed, "That's not the half of it." "It's not?" Ichigo seem to tense up a little, "Well I was so mis treated and missed you and the Mew Mew's I tried to escape, but he shouted that I couldn't or else I would die." "He threaten you?!" Masaya looked PO'd.

Ichigo thought for a moment, "More like warned me, But after he said that it's kinda fuzzy, I just remember waking up and looking to see Pai above me, about to touch me, I was nude and I slapped him he said he had no Intention to hurt me. So he took care of me and all. Then a few days later, that's when...when..." She put a hand over her mouth about to throw up. Masaya looked concerned.

"Ichigo?" Masaya asked. She shook her head slowly side to side "That's when Kishu found me...and at-tached this necklace to me...and made me his 'slave'...then he took me to a bed..." Tears fell down her face, Masaya wiped the tears away from his loves face but she snapped away. "Then he..."

"He what?"

"He...He"

"Ichigo?"

"He raped me..." She put her hands in her face to hide from Masaya "Im so sorry!" She sobbed in her palms.

"WHAT!" Masaya droped his sword

He picked up what look like a discarded book on her book, he threw it to the wall. The booklet snapped open, the hard covers popped off- paper fell every where. Ichigo jumped at the sound. Masaya got off of her bed, and kicked her desk chair over. Ichigo hugged her knees to her chest and watched Masaya kick/throw things around the room. "Im sorry Masaya! So sorry!" Ichigo cried out, that's when she felt her wrist being griped tightly. "That Bastard did something so horrible!" Anger flashed in his eyes. "Your scarring and hurting me." She tried to twist her wrist out of his grip.

Masaya stared at Ichigo's crying face. "I'm sorry..." She repeated. Masaya let go of his grip on her wrist. "I'm sor-" Masaya put a finger on her lower lip. "Sh, stop saying that Ichigo. It's not your fault." Ichigo shook her head, the tears falling down her face fast. "He didn't break my Hymen though, he took me from behind- just don't leave me Masaya!" She sobbed out.

Masaya wiped away Ichigo's tears again, He embraced her, rubbing her back then stroking her hair, she calmed down after a few minutes. "I love you, I won't give you up because of that...okay?" His voice was so soothing. Ichigo closed her eyes, sniffling some. "I love you too..." She wrapped her arms around Masaya.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weee Guess what guys! :D The only reason why I'm going to stick with Masaya right now is because I never thought my story would be populated with reviews. So give me time to think if something with Kishu in it X.X;

We shall call this mission, Mission Screaming Space...hahahah!


	19. Hospital Pass

Okay here is the deal, Love it or hate it. Masaya had told Ichigo about her parents and so on, so when she went down stairs her house was flooded, it took a week to be able walk anywhere-since then a month went by the clean up of the area is going great. Ichigo been visiting her father in the hospital, and getting her life back on track.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo sighed, sitting next to her father's death bed. Thoughts raged in her head, she should have been nicer to her father, he could talk now. But barely. He claimed it hurt him badly. It pained her when her father said her name he almost couldn't breath. She sighed thinking he was asleep. "Ichigo..." There was cough, the girl snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her father's bandaged face.

"Yes? You need something?" She asked. "N-no" He coughed again "what took...you so...long?" He asked struggling inbetween long period of breaths. She thought for a moment and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I was busy at work, school, plus well um exams..." Her father didn't move. "Ichigo is...that what really... happened?" Is her father doubting her?

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Your..." he coughed, "friend came to see us quite a...bit". Ichigo fist tighten, "A 'friend' who was he?"

_Please don't say some pale guy with a smirk named Kishu._

"M-mint?" His voice was quiet, but she heard loud enough. "She came why?" Ichigo meant to ask that inside her head. "I h-have no ...idea" His voice cracked. Ichigo wanted to punch her self. Her mother has been dead, she didn't even get to say goodbye! Now her father is paralyzed from the mid torso on down. Damn Kishu.

She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she shoot it away, she did not want her father to pass away with worries for her. "I-it doesn't...matter...you are- here now! Gah!" He coughed, pain shrilled in his lungs. "Nurse! NURSE!" Ichigo called for, about to get up and run for the door. "Wait." She felt something grab for her jacket. Ichigo turned to look at her dad.

"Ichigo...It's my time...to go..."

"I refuse!" Ichigo pressed the red button on the side of her dad's bed.

The nurses came rushing in shortly. All up in a panic.

"Sakura..." Was the last thing Ichigo herd her father say before being shoved out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Ichigo waited in the pale vanilla room, feeling dizzy.

"Oh please let him be okay..." Her brown hair dripped over her face. She layed back on the brown decaying like sofa. People were reading magazines, cheking watches, mumbling, or watching the news on the tv about the flood that happened a month ago, how the cleaning process was almost done. She then leaned on the wooden arm chair and stared at her brown boots.

_What do I do...I mean Mom's gone...Dad's about to be gone...Kishu...I still think he's going to pop up at any time anywhere. Masaya is helping me repair my house...at least what we can do with no money and plus he's volunteering the flood clean up crews. School...ugh Dad...be okay..._

Ichigo pondered on her thoughts, now staring at a blank wall. After an hour her cell buzzed in her pocket. Fliping it out she read the small text letters.

**How is the hospital? Are you okay? When do you want me to pick you up? **

Ichigo sighed at Masaya's text, he was always worried about her. She even looked down at his signature. Reading: **I love my Strawberries. **She couldn't help but blush. Her thumbs working fast she text back.

**My Dad is havin Lung prombs. No. IDK.**

She closed her phone, and waited for his reply. "Um you are Mr.Momomiya's daughter?" A pretty voice meet Ichigo's ears. She looked up and gasped at the green eyes. A young female doctor had a blank expression on her face. "Yes," Ichigo put the cell in her pocket. "Is my father okay?" The doctor sat down next to Ichigo, looking strait in her eyes. "Your Father, Is going to under go a surgery, It will be a very long, tiring one. I suggest you go home and rest." Ichigo shook her head.

"No I don't want too." Ichigo sighed. Soft hands cupped the cat's. "You should, Plus visiting hours are closed." The doctor grinned, letting go of the young girls hands. Ichigo nodded standing up about to pull out her cell phone. "Wait Momomiya, Here are my cards, the business and personal." Purple lips smiled. "Personal?" Ichigo looked down at the cards. "Yes as in my home and cell phone. Well I must be attending to my other patients. Call me at any time. " The two girls bowed in thanks and waved.

...

...

...

Ichigo was going to walk back to her ruined house, trying to re collect her housing items, getting the insurance on her house,cars, and her mothers will straighten out. She wished she knew what happened to her family at this point. I mean didn't she had aunts and uncles that cared about her at all? Even friends...well that women did call but she seemed to be one of those come-to-go personalities.

Her phone buzzed again in her coat pocket. She took it out and read the text.

**Come home as soon as possible, Watch out for Main 319 street. Love you.**

She sighed putting the phone back. The wind swayed in her hair. Her head starting to spin again, head hurting and her stoumch. "Nya...why..." She held in her tum. She began to trip on her feet. The world spinned.

_No I gotta keep going, I have to sign up for catch up classes...and get a new bike...also...nhn...also...Ow!_

Ichigo passed out finally, in strong arms. That held her almost warmly. Her eyes fluttered. "Masaya?" She looked up and shrieked- pushing Kishu away. When she ran, she felt a hand snatch her arm. "Let go of me!" Ichigo could hear her own heart beat. "So how are you?" Kishu turned her around and gave her a tight embrace. She bit at his arm. He ignored the pain.

"Fiestier today aren't we?" Kishu rubbed his hand up and down her back. She hated this. "Why can't you leave me alone?" She asked. "Because," he smirked. "I love you so much." Ichigo was taking in deep breaths. "No you don't! If that was true, Then you wouldn't have done any of this to me!" She whined, and his hands tipped her chin up ward. "Those were all mistakes." Kishu said softly. "Out of the three of you only Pai was the 'good' one!" She pulled away from him. "I just wanted to see if you were safe too." He crossed his arms.

" Safe!? SAFE!? " Ichigo tighten her first up and stiffed up. "You've raped me, Didn't tell me about my parent's, The MEW MEW'S HATE ME!" Her hands went up to her necklence. "And I got this dumb necklace that I can't get off!" She tried to rip off the ribbon. It refuse to budge. "I hate you...I hate you..." She shook her head, hands dropping. "If that's so...then why does your breath get hot?" He pointed to the spot on his arm.

"Huh?" She looked up. But he was gone.

"What ever, just don't come back!" She shouted to the air, turned on her heel and ran. Honestly, she wished her life was back to normal. Her going to high school with her friends, dating Masaya, still being a virgin. She slowed down to a walk. Then stopped all together.

She went to the gray brick wall and pressed her back on the bumpy surface. Staring up at the few scattered stars in the sky she let out a fustrated sigh.

- - - - - -

R&R

Kishu playing mind tricks...hm...

The mission is failing :(


	20. You and I are common

Pai sat on his own bed thinking of how to get Ichigo back. "Think Think" He mumbled to him self. Tart stared off into space next to the older man. "Hmmm Well how about Earth sweets?" Tart said evilly. Pai raised an eye brow, "Earth Sweets, for what Kishu had done to her that won't work."

"Why did Kishu go back to Earth then?" Tart swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Back to Earth what do you mean?"

"Yeah, Kishu said he was going to be gone for a bit- and to keep you busy."

"Keep me busy- why?" Pai starting to look mad.

"To go see The old bat!" Tart quickly covered his mouth.

"What!?" Pai stormed off, looking for Kishu. "I told him to wait!" He shouted. Lucky Kishu was walking down the hall way, eyes closed and relaxed. "HmmHmmmnhhummm..." He was fricken humming?! Pai's fist tighten. "Kishu, did you go to Earth to see Ichigo?"

"Ye-" Pai was punched in the face before he could finish the word. "Damn it didn't I say not to?!" Kishu touched his bruised cheek. "She's fine, but I think I know how to get her back right now with minimum complaints." Kishu smirked at the elder. "Minimum- how about none?! Like the original plan?!" His eye twitched a little.

Kishu sighed, "Do you want to find the Mew Aqua before the other Mews do?" Pai thought not even a second then nodded. "Okay here is the plan..."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo walked in her house, putting her umbrella on the table. "I'm here..." She removed her coat and laid it on the hard surface. "Masaya?" She didn't bother taking off her shoes because she would most likely step on glass shards. "Hm, Maybe he left?" She then heard soft foot steps from behind her.

"Ichigo? Are you okay? I was worried with the text you sent me." Ichigo wrapped her arms around Masaya loving him. "I think he will be okay...My dad..." Masaya stroked her long brownish red hair. Now shoulder length."Well that's good...but I got great news..." Masaya lifted Ichigo up and put her on the ruined table. "Well good because I could you some good news." Ichigo sighed and smiled. "Well...My parents have to go away on a business trip...and are going to send me money for the next two months." Ichigo smiled and ran her hand thorough his hair. "That's great! That means that we can spend more time together!"

Masaya put his hands on her hips. "Better! I want you live with me for those two months!" Ichigo smile faded. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just that...whats wrong with my house?"

"Its dirty and in bad shape- you have no one here to protect you-" Ichigo pushed Masaya away with her foot. "Protection? Is this what it's all about, I don't need protection I can defend my self." She crossed her arms. "I don't care, I want to protect you..." He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it. "Aw Masaya..." She kissed his forehead.

...

A week later after Ichigo moved in...

...

Ichigo kept walking down the cement road, pushing past to her people, hand caring a small plastic bag."I hope Masaya will like the snacks." She giggled. The stores were up and running, and in a week school will start up. Something then caught Ichigo's eye. "Ah. Momomiya Ichigo right?" The young female doctor walked up to her. "Oh um hello," She bowed, "you are the one treating my father right?" The doctor nodded, "Yes, my name is Dr. Gnaa Shinji. "

_Shinji? Isn't that a boys name..._

"Yes I know Shinji is a very boyish name but I have it for a good reason." Shinji laughed lightly. "Well how is my father?" Ichigo swallowed- the last time she had visited her father he was in critical condition. "He is doing better, in fact he wants to start physical therapy," The doctor revealed her jade eyes. "Oh Momomiya you look tired." Ichigo chuckled to her self. "Yes, Iam plus I been looking for low priced snacks all day..." Ichigo held up the plastic bag.

"Oh you haven't eaten a good meal I guess since the flood and your father in the hospital and all." Ichigo thought about it and shrugged. "I guess..." The doctor gentely grabed Ichigo's hand. "I don't have lot of money but I can buy you something good and we can go to the park."

--

Park

--

Ichigo chocked down her veggie burger and drank her water bottle. "My, Momomiya. Please eat slower...I'm glad though that you like the veggie burger- You need healthy things...though veggie burgers aren't that great they are better the hot dogs- and on this stick day water is good." The doctor explain opening her water lid and drank it thoughtfully. "Oh I don't mind at all...Anything taste good." Ichigo smiled, her tum still growling after devouring the burger.

"Still hungry? I have an apple..." She pointed to her hand bag. "Oh no I'm fine!" She have a reassuring grin. The doctor smiled and leaned back on the bench the girls were sitting on.

_Gezz Dr.Gnaa is really in to health..._That's when Ichigo examined the young women. She had nicely tan skin, jade eyes, pink lips, light brown hair, medium breast, small waist, and from she could tell hidden behind the black stockings and high heels. The doctor had curves in all the right places but yet incredibly fit! A girl's dream body! Ichigo sighed picturing her self with Dr.Gnaa's body.

In her day dream she imaged her self coming back to Masaya's place, he was waiting dinner but drops his fork. Ichigo had D cup breast, super small hips, long hair, and great legs. "Oh Hello Masaya," She would coo. Ichigo then snapped out of dream, gee nothing on her body would look natural. She blushed at the thought.

"Momomiya?" The doctor looked at Ichigo with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo laughed embarrassed. "Oh sorry I was drifting off!" She blushed at being caught. "Oh, well you know, your father is doing much better, you should see him at physical therapy Tuesday." She smiled. Ichigo excited, had a spark in her eyes. "Okay! What time?!" Dr.Gnaa handed Ichigo a slip of paper with all the info her father wanted to give her. "I'm just glad he feels better..." Ichigo drifted off. "...but mom," She shook her head and then scratched it.

"Actually I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes, You know my name is Shinjii-"

"Ah, it's a cool unique name for a girl!" Ichigo blurted.

"I know, haha! That only 1 out of two reasonI love it."

"What's the other reason?"

"Well, my mother and father were madly in love while I was being created. Now my parents decided if that I was a girl my mother would name me, If I were a boy my father would name me. But two weeks before I was born, my father died. He was a fisher man, he was washed over board during a storm. My mother was crushed, and was in pain that I would never know my father. But when I was born she gave me the name my father picked out. I loved it when growing up..."

Ichigo twitched a little then smiled. "Wow, that's really cool...what would your name be if your mom had chosen it?"

The doctor Smiled, so warm, "Sakura." Ichigo eyes widen.

Ichigo was about to say something again but then stopped when Dr.Gnaa's cell phone rang. She picked it out of her purse and put it to her phone.

"Hello...Hi honey!...Yes...okay...alright I guess...Haha okay love you Tobi...Bye!" She hung up her phone and turned to the young girl. "I'm sorry, I have to go I will see on Tuesday!" The doctor gathered up her stuff and quickly dashed off madly. Ichigo blinked then gathered her own things. "Ooookay...I guess I should go back to Masaya's..." She walked awkwardly to his house.

... ... ...

Dr. Gnaa walked in a rush, she couldn't wait to get back to her husband. "I a hurry?" A voice boomed out of no where. She stopped and looked around. "Who's there?" She called into the darkness. Suddenly a body appeared in front of her. "Ah!" She backed away. "What are you?!" She stared the green haired boys ears. He held his right arm out to her.

She gasped as she felt what was pain in her chest. She screamed as her soul was sucked out. It sat in the aliens palm, a jeweled deep green glowed. "You have good intentions..." Kishu smirked inserting the soul into a jelly fish. "Infusion!!" A light blinded the walk way, but dimmed. There stood a monster.

It was a rabbit, mixed women. Brown and pink hair covered most of the body, it wore tight and short nurses out fit. Huge bunny feet and ears. You could see Dr.Gnaa's bone structure hint on the face, but those green eyes...glowed a green.

"Hoooooop!" The sound was soft but yet loud. "Come," Kishu spoke, "lets stir some trouble..."

- - - - -- -- -- -

Well R&R...now before yall start saying I was late- I know. lol. My chapter got accidental erased...don't ask how.

Also school is starting in 6 or 5 days...So don't expect updates as often! Lol just kidding. But yah, school is gonna be rough for me. :) I will update as much as I can.

Love you all!


	21. Preview for Ch21

**_PREVIEW PREVIEW PREVIEW!!_**

Ichigo kept walking down the stone path way, not much father from Masaya's house. She kinda slowed down, and texted him. Saying how she might be a little late, wanting to look at a new store. To be honest, there was no new store. She wanted to take her time to his house. Last night he kinda scared her. He said that he loved her and tried to rub the inside of her thigh. She pushed him away.

She felt the same way for him, but the fear of what happened to her. Kishu, what he done. No! She wouldn't think about it. She's happy now, even though school was going to be hard on her and her father.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ichigo snapped her head to the left. Without thinking she began to run, as a rush of people hit her on their escape. She froze, staring up. A large bunny like women hoped up and down the black road, causing the ground to shake. "What the-" Ichigo quickly dropped her bag as Pai had grabbed her wrist from behind. "Got you!" Ichigo scratched his face. "Ow!" He let go. She ran her heart out.

_What was I thinking?! What was I thinking?!_

She mentally beat her self up. "Hoooooop! Hoooop!" She could barely keep her balance. She turned to see the monster chasing her down! "Crap!" She begged her legs to run faster. But all of the sudden she saw a rush of power full liquid rush out from no where and hit the street. She could hear the sizzle. "Oh god..." She took a step back from the huge puddle, it took up her path.

She looked over her shoulder to see Kishu and Tart laughing. Looking back at the puddle she had to think of something quick! A shadow that had over came her distracted her. The bunny feet were coming down on her and fast. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" She ran to her right and jumped. The foot crashed down causing the pavement to pop up.

She hit the ground with a thud. "Nhn..." She got right back up. "What do you guys want?!" She yelled. Tart grined, "We came back for you." She hissed. "Well you are wasteing your time." The bunny women pointed what look like a needle at Ichigo and shot the orangey clear liquid. She jumped out of the way, some of the liquid hitting her fingers.

Sha paused and looked at her index and middle finger. They had red spots wear the liquid had hit her and she felt them slightly numb. "What is this?!" Her eyes went wide.

"Obviously it is numb medicine the doctors use. It can easily kill a human with one shot an animal depending on size two but for mew mew's...only 3 times." Pai landed on the bunny's shoulder. Ichigo's fingers twitched slightly.

_I guess I have no choice I have to transform._

Magic words left her lips, and her transformation began. She stared down at her boots. "I will not go back with you..." Her tail curled, "I refuse to be you're ribbon slave!!" She ran toward the aliens.

- - - - - - - - -

School is taken alot of energy So the next chappie will be VERY long, this is a preview :3


	22. This is Acid part 1

Ichigo kept walking down the stone path way, not much father from Masaya's house. She kinda slowed down, and texted him. Saying how she might be a little late, wanting to look at a new store. To be honest, there was no new store. She wanted to take her time to his house. Last night he kinda scared her. He said that he loved her and tried to rub the inside of her thigh. She pushed him away.

She felt the same way for him, but the fear of what happened to her. Kishu, what he done. No! She wouldn't think about it. She's happy now, even though school was going to be hard on her and her father.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ichigo snapped her head to the left. Without thinking she began to run, as a rush of people hit her on their escape. She froze, staring up. A large bunny like women hoped up and down the black road, causing the ground to shake. "What the-" Ichigo quickly dropped her bag as Pai had grabbed her wrist from behind. "Got you!" Ichigo scratched his face. "Ow!" He let go. She ran her heart out.

_What was I thinking?! What was I thinking?!_

She mentally beat her self up. "Hoooooop! Hoooop!" She could barely keep her balance. She turned to see the monster chasing her down! "Crap!" She begged her legs to run faster. But all of the sudden she saw a rush of power full liquid rush out from no where and hit the street. She could hear the sizzle. "Oh god..." She took a step back from the huge puddle, it took up her path.

She looked over her shoulder to see Kishu and Tart laughing. Looking back at the puddle she had to think of something quick! A shadow that had over came her distracted her. The bunny feet were coming down on her and fast. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" She ran to her right and jumped. The foot crashed down causing the pavement to pop up.

She hit the ground with a thud. "Nhn..." She got right back up. "What do you guys want?!" She yelled. Tart grined, "We came back for you." She hissed. "Well you are wasteing your time." The bunny women pointed what look like a needle at Ichigo and shot the orangey clear liquid. She jumped out of the way, some of the liquid hitting her fingers.

Sha paused and looked at her index and middle finger. They had red spots wear the liquid had hit her and she felt them slightly numb. "What is this?!" Her eyes went wide.

"Obviously it is numb medicine the doctors use. It can easily kill a human with one shot an animal depending on size two but for mew mew's...only 3 times." Pai landed on the bunny's shoulder. Ichigo's fingers twitched slightly.

_I guess I have no choice I have to transform._

Magic words left her lips, and her transformation began. She stared down at her boots. "I will not go back with you..." Her tail curled, "I refuse to be you're ribbon slave!!" She ran toward the aliens.

--

Kishu simply douged her attack and tossed her lazyly to the ground. She quickly landed on her feet and stared up at the 3 aliens.

_I hate you...I hate them...I hate this... _Ichigo cried in her mind but her face plasterd with anger.

Ichigo didn't turn her head till she heard what sounded like bubbly water. She streatched out her legs out of the way.

- -

Lettuce looked down at Ichigo, her heart ripping with small pains. "It's Ichigo," Pudding bounced up and down overly excited. Mint steped forward infront of the over bouncing girl. "Stop it!" Mint glared down into light pink ones on the ground. "I will kill you!" She screamed jumping off a tall building roof, the other two mew mews fallowing. Mint landed on other objects not so gracfully till she stood on the ground. Lettuce almost sliped. Pudding landed the best out of the oldest girls.

Ichigo stared at the girls. Her old team mates. Her old co workers. Her old friends. Her lips parted to say something but Mint's simple hard breath made her re think. "Chimeria Animal-" Lettuce grabed pudding and spun swifftly in the air. The green hair girl let go of the small monkey who shook her tambrines and fliped in the air causing and action of jello to almost hit the Chimeria but sadly the bunny like women hoped over it.

Mint ran with a limp toward the feline whom just stood there willing to take the hit. Pai appeared out of no where and flaped his fan. Mint put her arms up the wind almost gave her leg out. "Ah! My leg! Ahahhh! ow!" She slamed the acheing limb on the ground. Pai growled in impatience swinging his fan causing the little blue girl to fly away. "Ahhh!"

Mint's eyes were wide, her already bad leg tried to touch ground but only gave out forceing a scream.

Warm slinder arms wraped around her body, she froze. "You okay?" He heard the mature women ask. Mint looked up to her savior. Twice she had been saved me her. "Zakuro..." Zakuro had scars and a few bruises and fleshy wounds on her body. Beaten the worst out of all the mew mew.

"Don't worry." Zakuro hand reached out.

- - - -

Part 2 comeing soon!

Sorrrrrry I didnt hold up to my promise- I been so busy with everything :(

Plus I went to the dragon con! W00t W00t!


	23. This is Acid Part 2

Mint ran with a limp toward the feline whom just stood there willing to take the hit. Pai appeared out of no where and flaped his fan. Mint put her arms up the wind almost gave her leg out. "Ah! My leg! Ahahhh! ow!" She slamed the acheing limb on the ground. Pai growled in impatience swinging his fan causing the little blue girl to fly away. "Ahhh!"

Mint's eyes were wide, her already bad leg tried to touch ground but only gave out forceing a scream.

Warm slinder arms wraped around her body, she froze. "You okay?" He heard the mature women ask. Mint looked up to her savior. Twice she had been saved me her. "Zakuro..." Zakuro had scars and a few bruises and fleshy wounds on her body. Beaten the worst out of all the mew mew.

"Don't worry." Zakuro hand reached out. Her finger that were bruised and freshly cut spread out as her a whip formed in her hand

Ichigo looked all around her.

Lettuce was standing in a pose, holding her arm that looked un mobile. Pudding was clinging on to the bunny womens neck. The chimira was bouncing up and down shacking the ground underneath. Zakuro was holding Mint in one limp arm but her whip firmily in the stern hand. Kishu had his blades drawn out and Pai with his fan. Tart was attached to pudding now trying to rip her away.

The cat shook her head and dashed off as fast as she could. New improved speed. "Mew Ichigo!" She heard a emotionless voice shout. She ran faster, hearing Kishu's voice yell "She mine back off!"

Zakuro douged Kishu's blade, her right leg lifted off the ground and hit him square in the back. The pale alien landed on his knees with a huff. Zakuro countiuned running praying Mint was going to be ok. Not finding it odd that she wasnt worried about the other mews. The pink haired girl was comeing closer to view. She suddenly turned around and began running at the purple haired girl.

The model whiped at Ichigo, who easily douged and jumped over Zakuro and moved her body past Kishu. She landed on the ground gracefully then headed toward a ally.

"Hnnt hnnt hnnt hnnnt!" Ichigo couldnt help but chant running as fast as her super human body could give

_I never wanted any of this!! How could this happen?!_

She took several twist and turns looked over her shoulder but then clumsly triped. She without hestation got up. Her legs werent burning surprisling. She keept running till she noticed that she was in a field. "What? Wait how did I get here?" She looked around.

There were holes where it had looked to be crops were grown. She walked slowly amongest the orange dirt breathing steadly. "No way anyone could have actually ran a farm here." Ichigo stated to her self, her breath shaking. She noticed a shed probally a good bit of years old. Her hot pink eyes looked around the feild then she joged to the wooden door. "Is anyone here?" She asked to the cold dusty room.

She took a few steps in, the wind slamed the door on her tail. "NYA!!" Ichigo grabbed her tail running around the room. "OW OW OW OW OW!" Was all she could say. "Grandpa?" A small voice came behind a screen door. Ichigo forze and then looked around. "Grandpa is that grandpa?" The voice was comeing closer. "Oh crud." Ichigo noticed a flight of stairs and quickly jogged up the stairs hearing it crack.

A light shined in the hall way, Ichigo froze, she was going to get caught. She spotted the door. Ichigo turned on the heel of her red boots which sadly went thourgh the floor. "A demon! Get back Amu!" Ichigo tried to look behind her too see a masculine figure behind her with some time of glowing blade.

"Nya!!" Ichigo tried to pounce out but her hand went thourgh the cool old wood. "I got it Ikuto!" A female voice shouted in the dark. "No stay back Yuki!" The masculine voice commanded. Ichigo began to painic.

Ichigo sunk down to her shoulder. She tried to yank it out, cheered when it finally got lose. "Die Demon!" She heard the masculine voice shout. A wooden sandle collided in her back she yelped, the matarial under her gave away. Ichigo fell down landing on hard soil, and debree piled on top of the pink body. "Nhn..." She tried to keep her eyes open but failed.

- - - - -

Zakuro twiled her whip in her hand when she was fully satsified with defeating Kishu, who was on the ground. A small hole suddenly appeared out of no where, pai hoped out and picked Kishu up. "You should get back to the group..."

Zakuro raised an eyebrow. She swayed to the side a little then took off running taking Pai's advice. When she saw what happened she droped her wepon.

"Pud...Pudding!" Lettuce cried out, she was on her knees sobbing. Mint was on the other side fist tightend.

"Whats going on here?" Zakuro asked. She looked down in shock too se pudding on the ground covered in her what look liked 3rd degree burns. "She-shes..." Lettuce couldn't even finish her sentence all she could do was sob. Zakuro finally saw what had happened, her eyes glazed up.

Mint suddenly took off running past Zakuro. "I will kill that bitch Ichigo!" No one would stop the blue girl. Lettuce felt like she couldn't breath, her hand was placed over the burned bleeding one. "Noooo!" Was all she could cry out. The wolf bent down next to the fish, her arm placed around her shoulders holding her close.

- - - - - - - -

Eh, Sue me and no I didnt fix any spelling mistakes at all!

Sorry it took for ever.

R and R


	24. We all Fall

All the kids gathered around the adult legs clinging to pants material. Some didn't understand, but they knew Pudding was 'asleep' peacefully. Only the oldest could cry for his sister. Zakuro held Lettuce shaking shoulder down. Mint kept staring at the casket. Black roses pined up in her hair. The sermon would begin, and Mint looked around.

All the people were clothed in black had tissues in their hands crying. Everyone remorse how energetic and kind Pudding was and how they never thought that Putting would chase a 'bunny in to a shed that somehow caught on fire'. Pudding's sister's day care teacher had a tear trickle down her face. She turned to one of Pudding's little brother and picked him up to help sooth his tears.

The sermon was over before anyone could actually accept it. Everyone placed a sun flower, something that described the happy child and innocent.

- - -

Everyone was led back to the house, where foods were placed out. No one could barely eat. Lettuce kept her eyes adverted to the ground. Mint was talking to the little now somewhat orphaned kids. Zaukro, wearing a hat and sunglasses to mask her self, was admiring the portraits of Pudding's family. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, till the day care teacher came up to Lettuce.

"You were Pudding's best friend were you not?" She asked. Lettuce glanced up and nodded.

"I want to show you something..."

"Eh?"

"Please fallow..."

The teacher grabbed the oblivion Lettuce hand and led her down a dark hall way.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Ichigo shook her head to get rid of the ache in her head. "Nhn...what happened?" She looked around to notice nothing but fired torches. "So you are awake, demon?" A girl's voiced out of no where. Ichigo looked around not being able to comprehend anything. "Huh? Where am I?" She tried to move her arm's but found it impossible. "Wha?!" She tried to yank her arms away.

"Don't even bother," A boy now stood in front of Ichigo. She looked him up and down. He was wearing navy kimono that had plain swirls of red printed oddly the navy matched his hair perfectly almost like Mint's. Ichigo looked passed him to see a girl. She had deadly dagger eyes, her feet bare. She wore a lime green kimono, eyes that matched. "Keep your head down demon!" A wood sandal hit her in the head. "Ow! Stop that!" The cat cried out.

"What did you want from us demon?!" The blue man kicked Ichigo in her tum. She actually coughed up some odd liquid. The girl slid a foot up, "Yes, You took our Grandfather already. Came here to take our younger brother's soul? My older brother's soul for work? Me for bedding? What was it?" Her voice was tamed. "Tell us!" The boy was about to take another kick before Ichigo looked up, eyes narrow. "STOP! I'm not a demon!" "Lies!" The girl shot back.

The girl's hand suddenly went out ward. Ichigo didn't have time to blink before she felt warm blood trickle down her cheek. Her pink eyes traveled from the long kimono green sleeve to the wall a little ways behind her. A thin wire could barely be seen. Did she really get cut from a thrown wire string? "Stop, don't attack her with the blessed weapons yet." The older boy turned around, with his hand behind his back.

"We will take care of her so she will never be able to harm anyone else." The girl noded, opened a door for her dear brother and closed it shut. The feline heard it air lock shut tight. She lowered her shoulders her head down.

Her eyes were closed, as thoughts ran through her head she thought of the day that she moved in with Masaya.

- - -

_"Awww, wow I'm sleeping in the guest room?" She gushed. "Heh heh this is actually was a closet."Masaya chuckled._

_"Oh..." Ichigo's face turned a little bit in a frown.'So he put me in the closet...' she thought to her self. A big hand clapped down on her shoulders _

_"Ichigo don't think like that! I converted it into a room for you because I wanted you to have your own private space." _

_He led Ichigo to his parent's bed room, and opened the door. She saw piles of coats shoes, boxes and scarfs that were once in the closet. She blushed a little and shook her head. "You pulled everything out of the closet just to convert it?" Masaya nodded. "Yup I also cleaned it from the roof to the floor. _

_"Aw Masaya!" She hugged him tightly, he gladly returned the favor. "I'm going to un pack my things!" She let go and dashed to her semi room. She looked around noticing it wasn't too bad. A twin bed, and a small dresser. A mirror on the wall. She had corner to corner shelves. good enough for her to fit in. She dragged her duffel bag in, unzipped it pulling out her Mew Mew pendent. _

_'Even though I want to start out fresh with Masaya...' She dropped the pendent in her pants pocket. 'I still should keep it,'_

_"Hey Ichigo, Do you want something to eat? I will warm something up!" Masaya's voice boomed out. She smiled brightly. "Yeah I will be there in a second!"_

_She looked at her reflection in the mirror fixing her pony tails. Her arms dropped down, her fingertips grazed the pendent in the pocket. _

_'Should just keep it just incase...'_

_- - -_

Kishu clicked on odd symbols of a global alien computer.

"What are you doing?" Pai asked.

"Looking up a stray," The computer screen pinned a red dot on a grid.

- - - - - - - - -

Thank god this one went a bit more smoothly then any other chapter ever.

R and R


	25. It wont let you rest

Ichigo woke up, dizzy. She sighed sitting up looking around the room she was in. Now use to being so sick or in an odd place. A voice met her ears. "Ichigo, I'm glad to see your okay!" She was then embraced by a big hug. Tight one.

She felt like hissing. But had no need too she had no pain any where or anything. "What's going on?" She asked quietly. She was then pulled away and took a good look at the gloppier. "Wha?!" She jumped in the bouncy mattress. Kishu look at Ichigo with a tilted head. "Now, is that how you act toward some one who just saved you from crazed slayers." Ichigo froze for a bit. "What do you mean..." Kishu had a small smile come across his face as he brought his lips close to her ear, "This is what happened kitty,"

_Ichigo sat in a room of wood, ancient symbol of ink in the middle of the room. She was dead center of the odd symbol. "There she is..." Kishu appeared in the corner of the room along with Pai. Tart had not came because of his deep state of depression. A girl with long hair appeared in the room dressed in a ceremonial cloths. "I can't wait to purify this demon...." Her red lips smiled softly. You could see her eyes directly locked on Ichigo's twitching tail. "See what your kind do to us, you steal our grand father, we kill you." A older man entered behind her he too was dressed fimilar to her. _

_"Calm down, that demon may have his spirit but we have his teachings of exudation" He said soothing. She nodded and looked straight forward. "Hm, Sister?" She shook her head lightly. "It's nothing. Shall we start?" Her eyes gazed over the black ink. Ichigo shifted, her head rolling back. "Nhn..." Her eyes cracked open. Suddenly her pink head flew downward. She shifted her right leg closer to her. "Wha?" Ichigo looked at her thighs to see smeared ink. _

_"Don't move!" Something wiped at her, a curesed wire string. So thin but deadly. Her shoulder now had a deep long cut in. She looked at the two siblings her hot pink eyes fighting. Kishu kept his eyes on the girl, the boy was watched by Pai. The older boy started to do hand symbols as the young girl ran across the room, to the bottom of the symbol and started to do the same hand signs. _

_Both of the humans took out what looked like golden charms and beads. They placed their hands on a tip of ink. The aliens watched the ink glow a dark red and seem to seep in the ground. Ichigo started panicking. She struggled to get out of her bounds with no success. The ink seem to burst and a light surround Ichigo. The cat started screaming feeling a pain shoot in her body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" Tears didn't fall._

_The human purifiers started to chant in tounges and were bout to slap their hands on the ground again but The second youngest alien ruined it. "Ichigo!!!" Kishu tried to float towards her and reach to grab her. Suddenly a wire whip hit him on his side, his hand cupped the cut. "You demon! Get away from your fallowing soul sucker or you will end in the same fate!" Kishu looked at his hands, blood._

Ichigo took back a little bit at listing to the alien. "Wait...I don't remember that..." She got up from the bed in her mew mew uniform. Her head felt odd. She shook it off and began walking in a circle.

Kishu's eyes did not leave Ichigo's confused face. "So how long was I there for?" Kishu cleared his voice "for about 2 nights," Ichigo violently looked at him "If those guys were trying to purify me because I look like a cat demon why didn't you come sooner!" It was more of a statement then a question. Kishu stood up, "Because it's hard to track you down!" Ichigo shook her head. "That's it I give up!" She threw her hands in the air. Kishu raised an eyebrow.

"Ichigo?" She closed her eyes as a white glow surrounded her body. "I give up on being this mew mew super lady cat demon pink haired freak!" When her glow faded she was in a red school girl skirt, yellow knee high socks, purple frilly top and brown buckle shoes. "I'm done!" She began walking out toward a hall way entrance "Your tail," Kisshu called out.

Ichigo look behind her and saw her tail. "Huh?" She felt the top of her ears too. Furry. "The hell!" They should have gone away when she transformed back. She ran into the hallway taking a sharp turn into a pull like area, her thoughts surged rembering that she had to jump it before and almost died. She fast walked up to the pool.

Her reflection rippled as she slammed her palm in the water. "Aghhhhhhhh!" She screamed in anger. Her ears and tail seem to stiffen. Kishu put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Why!!!" She screamed in the water her long hair in her face. Kishu tried to help her up. But her rebellion side stood for her. Her hot pink eyes met Kishu's.

"Take me to Pai." Her lips twitched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

For those who are second guessing the KishuxIchigo kinda should, Originally the story was a tragic and adventure. Not romance. But since there was a bit of romance in the story i decided to fit it in the category. To get more views. Horrible truth! The pain part of the story line is - torture the mews. Now the story is going to change up a bit to fit the more romance category. So enjoy.


End file.
